A Summer Expirience
by Edgoodrow11
Summary: Two years after Grams passed away the sisters separate for the first time when Phoebe, Paige and 6 year old Penny go off to summer camp. What will happen when they discover the powers for the 1st time! A Summer filled with vacations, adventures and demons
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think we should let them go," Prue said rearranging the dining room chairs.

"Prue! They are going, it'll be fine, they will be perfectly fine!" Piper said putting the chair back that Prue had moved.

"But it's two weeks!" Prue said sitting down.

Piper ignored her and went into the kitchen. Prue had been having a hard time with the idea of the three youngest Halliwell's attending summer camp for two weeks without her and Piper.

Moments later Phoebe strolled in the back door, "Hello!" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe waved and kept walking, "I'm going to take a nap," she said and her footsteps were heard going up the steps.

Within seconds Paige walked in holding the hand of the youngest Halliwell. "Hi Piper!" Penny said giving her big sister a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, how was the pool?" Piper asked taking Penny and Paige's wet clothes and putting them in the laundry.

"Good! I jumped in the deep end!" Penny said taking off her shoes.

"Wow! I bet that was so much fun!" Piper said, showing the 6 year old just enough enthusiasm to show that she cared.

"Did you have fun Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I learned to dive," Paige answered.

She was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"That's great, how about you two go get in the shower and I will get your snacks ready?" Piper told the girls.

"Where's Prue?" Penny asked.

"In the dining room," Piper said closing the fridge so Paige couldn't look anymore.

Penny turned on her heels and went to find the eldest sister.

-----------

"Hi Prue!" Penny approached her sister who was resting her head on the dining room table.

"Hi baby, how was swimming?" Prue asked.

"Good! I went in the deep end all by myself!" Penny said with the same excitement as when she told Piper.

"Great job honey, you're such a big girl!" Prue said giving her a hug.

"Go shower and then you, me and Missy Paige will play a game ok?" Prue asked. Penny nodded and smiled, "ok." She said chasing after Paige who was heading up the steps.

"I get to use Prue's shower!" They both yelled in unison and bolted up the stairs.

Prue shook her head and laughed, "What is so special about my shower?" she asked Piper who had walked into the foyer.

"Who knows," she answered.

-----------

An hour later the girls sat at the table playing Sorry.

"How many days until we go to camp?" Penny asked.

"Three!" Paige answered wiggling in her chair.

"This is going to be the best year! Penny gets to go! Finally!" the 11 year old cheered.

Penny smiled at Paige. "And just think, you get the house all to yourselves!" Phoebe said joining her sisters at the table.

"Well good evening sleepy head!" Piper said. Phoebe smiled a big mocking smile, "Good evening Pipe!" she answered lifting Penny up and setting her back down on her lap.

Penny let Phoebe wrap her arms around her and give her a hug.

"Soo Baby, are you excited for camp?" Phoebe asked, using Penny's nickname.

"Yes! I wish Piper and Pruey could go too though," Penny responded taking her turn at the game.

Prue sat up, "Maybe you guys should just.." She trailed off as Piper interrupted.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" She asked. All of the girls said something different, Prue laughed at Piper who looked shocked at the outburst.

"Okay! I'll just figure something out," Piper headed for the kitchen, but not before glaring at Prue who was trying to get the girls to stay home.

_"Only 3 more days," _Piper thought before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Prue was the first one up.

She made her cup of coffee and sat in silence reading the newspaper.

She looked outside, it was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

She heard small feet entering the kitchen.

She turned to see her youngest sister standing there, her dark hair all tussled and messed up from sleeping.

Prue's favorite part of the morning was just this moment.

Spending her quality time with the baby of the family.

Prue couldn't help but smile as she took the petite little one into her arms.

Penny just rested against Prue's chest while she continued to drink her coffee and read, occasionally planting a kiss on Penny's forehead.

----

Piper woke up, she knew Prue would be up before her.

She got up and went downstairs.

She found Prue and Penny in their regular spot.

She peered around the corner and smiled.

It was so great how content Penny was just having Prue hold her.

Piper watched for a few moments longer before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning oldest and youngest sister," Piper said hugging them both.

"What's for breakfast?" Penny asked.

"Ohh so that's all I'm good for?" Piper joked.

Penny nodded and both Prue and Piper laughed.

"I don't know baby, is French toast okay with you?" Piper asked.

Penny's eyes lit up, "Yay!" she jumped up and down.

------

An hour passed and Penny, Prue and Piper had eaten breakfast.

"Prue, what are we going to do today?" Penny asked and Paige and Phoebe strolled in.

"Go shopping for a few things for camp! Is that okay with you?" Prue asked.

Penny nodded and went to watch morning cartoons.

---

An hour later the girls were in the car heading to the mall.

"So you all need swimsuits, shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes?" Prue asked.

"Yes, and bras," Phoebe said.

"For me and Paige!" Phoebe laughed and poked Paige, who turned red with embarrassment.

"Shut up Phoebe," she said looking out the window.

"Hey! Paige, it's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Phoebe shot back.

Paige caught Piper's eyes in the front mirror.

Piper winked at Paige, who smiled back.

When they arrived Penny and Paige jumped out of the car quickly.

"Paige! Penny! Grab a hand, don't run like that!" Prue said quickly grabbing the youngest.

"I am 11! I don't need to hold a hand," Paige said pulling her hand out of Prues.

"Ok, but don't run and watch for cars." Prue said.

----

"That is such a cute bathing suit!" Prue said to the black polka dot tankini Paige was trying on.

Piper was in the fitting room with Penny while Phoebe and Paige shared another.

"I like it!" Paige said. Phoebe came out in her tankini.

"Very cute Pheebs," Prue told her.

Phoebe was wearing a red and white bathing suit.

"I'm almost 15 Prue, can't I get a bikini?" Phoebe asked.

"Not in this lifetime," Prue answered with a wink.

"You and Piper wear them," Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe Jayne! When you are 16 or 17 maybe! But right now, NO!" Prue said back in a harsh but funny tone.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Boo you!" she said to Prue.

"Close the door! I want to try on more clothes!" Paige said impatiently.

-----

"Hungry?" Piper asked Penny.

Penny shook her head, her dark brown, almost black hair was pulled up into a pony tail, which swished on her head.

"You're so cute," Piper said. Penny shrugged innocently her green eyes glistened in the light.

"I cannot help that!" she said with a giggle.

Piper laughed and kept walking.

--------

When they returned to the manor Penny was fast asleep.

Prue picked her up and the sisters walked into the house.

"Paige and Phoebe, take all of your clothes and fold them away in your suitcases okay?" Prue whispered.

She set Penny on the couch and covered her in a blanket. Normally the 6 year old would take a nap in the afternoon, but not lately.

-----

Prue and Piper went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"How are you Pipes?" Prue asked.

"I'm great Prue! How are you?" she asked.

"Wonderful, things are going so well! It took us a long time to get used to being in charge but I think we're doing a great job, don't you sis?" Prue asked smiling big.

"I do!" Piper said in total agreement.

"We are doing the best that we can, and our sisters are doing so much better, life is great!" Piper finished and Prue nodded, "Things are good," She said resting her head on Piper's arm.

"I love you Piper," Prue said.

"I love you too Prue, we're in this together"


	3. Chapter 3

"It's camp day!" Phoebe came running down the stairs with her pillow.

Penny was on the couch watching cartoons when Phoebe jumped over.

"Baby! Are you so excited??!? It's camp day!" Phoebe screamed.

Penny put her hands over her ears, "Phoebe! You are too loud! I am watching cartoons!" Penny said.

Phoebe jumped up and went to find her oldest sisters.

------

"Did you put everything by the front door?" Piper asked Paige.

"Yes, I did Piper, I just have to bring my pillow downstairs," Paige replied.

"Ok, come down for breakfast soon," Piper said.

Paige nodded as Piper walked away.

--

Downstairs Prue was sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Prue!" Phoebe entered the kitchen.

Gosh! Phoebe, You scared me!" Prue said putting down the newspaper.

"What's up kiddo?" She said as Phoebe laughed.

"What time are we leaving?" Phoebe asked.

"Around noon, You don't have to be there until 4:00 Pheebs, you'll be on time," Prue explained getting up and putting her coffee cup in the sink.

"Aren't you excited! You and Piper get the house all to yourselves!" Phoebe said jumping up on the counter.

"No, I will miss you guys, I'm nervous to let you go alone," Prue said swatting at Phoebe.

"Prue," Phoebe said getting serious, "I promise I will take care of Paige and Penny, it'll be fine. I will call you every night with an update.I promise Prue, It'll be so fun for them. I will protect them, just like you have always protected me." Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes. "I promise." She repeated.

Prue took Phoebe in her arms, "Thanks sis, that's exactly what I needed. I am still nervous about sending Penny, but I'll be alright. I love you Phoebe Jayne," Prue smiled at her.

"I love you too Prue," she replied.

----

Paige came downstairs with her pillow.

"Penny, you are so lucky you get to have Prue and Piper pack for you," she said sitting down on the couch.

"I tried to pack all by myself, but Prue said no," Penny answered, not taking her eyes off the T.V. Paige waved her hand in front of Penny's face.

"Stop it Paige," Penny said getting up.

Paige snatched up the remote and changed the channel.

"Thanks baby face!" Paige snickered.

Penny stuck out her tongue and walked away.

"Is it time to leave yet?" the tiny girl asked walking into the kitchen.

Prue and Phoebe were still talking. Prue walked over and picked the smallest up.

"Soon darling, not yet though," she answered.

Penny wrapped her arms around Prue's neck.

"Are you gonna miss me baby doll?" Prue asked.

Penny nodded and rested her head down on Prue.

"I'll miss you too." Prue answered.

"Let's go load up the car," Prue said walking away with Penny, Phoebe followed and rounded up Paige and Piper on the way outside.

"This should be fun!" Phoebe said enthusiastically opening the front door. Each sister picked something up and headed outside to load up the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?" Penny asked.

"No baby, we will not be there for another hour," Prue answered from the drivers seat.

They had driven 3 hours to camp Tyler in the Los Angeles area.

"I am so excited!" Phoebe said turning off her headphones and sitting up.

"I'm excited for you! You're going to have a great time," Piper said.

She was holding the map and reading a book in the passengers side of her jeep.

Paige was fast asleep against the window.

"Are you excited to see Brooke?" Piper asked Penny.

The child nodded, her French braids moved as she bounced around. "I'm so excited!" she replied.

-------

About a half hour later Prue and Piper decided to stop for a food and bathroom break.

"Paige wake up," Piper said rubbing Paige's leg. Paige sat up.

"Are we here?" she asked rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"No honey, we're just getting food, only 30 minutes to go okay?" Piper answered getting out of the car.

Phoebe, Prue and Penny had already gone inside. Paige followed Piper quickly and locked the car behind them.

--------

"We're here!!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe screamed as they pulled up the camp.

"Phoebe! Not so loud!" Piper said covering her ears.

The girls parked and got out. Prue looked around, it was crazy to be back at camp.

The girls hadn't gone for two years because of their family situation but it was great to get back.

"Well hello there!" The camp owner Paul came up to the girls.

"It's wonderful to have the Halliwell's back at Tyler! And finally the youngest!" He said winking at Penny, who frowned and held Prue's hand a bit tighter.

"Go sign them in and then a counselor will show them to their cabins okay? The youngest one will be in one of the new houses!" he said pointing to a direction in the distance.

"Okay, thanks!" Phoebe said walking towards the sign in station.

-------

A few minutes later Phoebe's counselor was walking the family to her cabin.

Phoebe followed quickly, almost rushing the counselor.

After putting Phoebes things in her cabin, Paige was next.

She was a bit more calm than Phoebe, who was still walking anxiously with her sisters.

When it came to show Penny her room the youngest held the hand of her counselor.

"You will be very comfortable up in the houses okay?" The counselor told the child.

Penny nodded and walked with her. Prue was very hesitant to leave Penny but Penny seemed to be fine with it.

-------

When it was time to say goodbye the family stood by the jeep. Piper hugged each of her sisters and looked them in the eye, "You guys be good okay? If you need me and Prue, you can call anytime you want," she bent down to Penny's level, "especially you little one," She poked Penny's cute button nose.

Prue just stood there looking at her sisters, a tear welled up in her eye and she quickly turned away.

It was hard for her to be the protector and leave her sisters alone at camp.

This would be there first time separated in the two years since Grams passed away.

Prue couldn't look her sisters in the eye for a minute as she collected her thoughts.

"I will miss you guys so much," she whispered. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other and then took Prue into a big sisterly embrace, soon to be joined by Piper and Penny.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Prue," Paige said.

Everyone separated and looked at Paige.

"You have raised us right, we love each other we will take care of each other," Paige smiled and grabbed Prue's hand. "I promise," she said.

Prue was shocked and looked at Phoebe who just shrugged, just as surprised at Paige's word, that were similar to her own, just a few days before.

Penny looked up at Prue, "I promise I'll be good," she said.

Prue laughed, which almost sounded like a sob and picked Penny up.

"I know you will my sweet girl, I love you so much, you know that?" she asked looking into Penny's eyes, which were identical to her own.

Penny nodded, "I love you too!" she replied.

Prue held Penny for a minute in her arms, while Piper embraced Phoebe and Paige.

Prue had a hard time putting the smallest Halliwell down.

She handed Penny over to Piper and took Phoebe and Paige in her arms.

"You two behave, no monkey business," Prue said. Phoebe and Paige giggled at their sister. "Of course not Prudence," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Have a good time okay?" Both girls nodded and hugged Prue tight. "I love you," she finished.

"I love you too," Phoebe replied. "I love you Prue!" Paige said running for one last hug and kiss.

"I love you missy Paige, have fun!" Prue swatted her on the butt.

Piper turned to get into the jeep. Penny ran to Prue, "Bye Pruey!" She said getting one last hug and kiss before turning and grabbing Phoebe and Paige's hands.

The three youngest watched their two sisters drive away.

"And now the fun begins!" Phoebe said as the three skipped off to the auditorium.

(Sorry it took so long, the website wasn't allowing me to update! I hope you like it!)


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning campers!!!" A loud voice came across the camp grounds.

Phoebe groaned as the camp song began to play loudly.

"Everybody up!" the counselor came into the room and began to sing a long.

Phoebe pulled her pillow over her head and moaned.

"Who is this chipper at 8:00 in the morning?" Her friend Abby asked.

"I don't know! It's ridiculous!" Phoebe sat up and pulled herself out of bed.

-------

Meanwhile, in Paige's cabin, the girls were already up and dressed.

"We want to be first to breakfast that way we get to the wilderness stuff quicker right?" Sydney (A camper) asked.

"Right," Paige answered as her group marched off to the breakfast hall.

------

Two cabins over the young 6 and 7 year olds were already awake and just beginning to get dressed.

Their counselor was fixing hair and helping them all get ready.

"You have two sisters right?" Brooke asked Penny.

"I have four sisters," Penny answered proudly, trying to run a brush through her long dark hair.

"Oh yeah! What are their names again?" Brooke asked.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but only Phoebe and Paige are here at camp," she replied.

"How come?" "Because Prue and Piper are way to old," Penny giggled and climbed up to the sink.

------

At the Halliwell manor, Prue sat at the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee.

The only difference with this morning was there was no little feet coming down to snuggle with her.

Prue looked at the calendar, "It's only been one day," Piper said from the kitchen doorway.

"I know, but it feels like it's been a week," Prue replied downing the last of her coffee.

"Good thing I have to work today, or I'd go crazy!" she continued grabbing her bag off the table.

"I'll see you later Pipe! Have a good day at work, call me if you hear anything from the girls, I love you!" Prue opened the door.

"I love you.." Piper drifted off as the door slammed, "too."

She finished with a smirk, Prue could be so funny sometimes.

Piper didn't have to be to work until the afternoon so we wandered around the house.

She went upstairs to Prues room to borrow some clothes when she came across the attic steps.

The girls had always been curious about what was in the attic but never got to see for themselves because it was locked.

------

Piper slowly climbed the steps and approached the door.

She reached out her hand to touch the handle, when it opened on it's own.

Piper jumped back and held in her scream.

She turned to go back downstairs to call Prue when something caught her eye.

A trunk, sitting in the far left corner was glowing. Piper walked over slowly, she looked around the attic before opening the trunk.

Inside was a large book, she picked it up and began to read.

It sounded like an incantation.

But Piper continued to read it and didn't get freaked out.

Piper looked at the cover of the book in confusion and started to read out loud.

"_The eldest three would create the power of three, and the youngest two, extreme powerful beings," _Piper thought.

She continued to read out loud, "Give us the power," she finished, with a giggle.

She found it to be quite comical. Piper went downstairs and looked outside, "I don't remember it storming out there," She said aloud.

The minute she hit the ground off the stairs the house shook.

Piper looked around, "this is getting a little freaky," she said getting her coat and umbrella and left for work.


	6. Chapter 6

At camp the girls were all in the lunch hall.

Penny asked her counselor, "Can I go say hi to my sisters?" Misty nodded, "Come right back when your done."

Penny jumped up and went in Paige's direction.

"Hi Paige," Penny said.

"Hi Penny," Paige wrapped her arms around her sister.

"This is my little sister Penny," Paige introduced her.

Penny waved, " You guys look a little bit a like, but not really," Sydney pointed out.

Paige laughed, "Yeah, Penny looks almost identical to Prue, they look like our dad and the rest of us look like our mom," she replied hugging on Penny still.

"Are you having fun?" Paige asked her.

Penny nodded, "I am going to say hi to Phoebe too," Penny said giving Paige one last squeeze.

"I love you!" Paige answered letting go of Penny.

"I love you too," Penny answered doing her and Paige's signature hand motion and walked away.

"Are you guys really close?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, we are, we hardly fight, it's great, I love my sisters," Paige answered taking a bite out of her food.

-------

Phoebe spotted Penny coming up the aisle.

"Aw, here comes my baby sister!" Phoebe put her arms out to embrace Penny. "

Hi baby! How's your day so far?" Phoebe asked Penny, who snuggled close to Phoebe.

Prue was all of the sisters comfort, but when Prue was gone, Penny always went to Phoebe.

"Good," Penny answered.

"Awe, Phoebe, introduce me to your adorable sister," Madelyn said.

"This is Maddie, and Maddie this is Penny," Phoebe said.

Penny smiled, "hi," she said.

"How old are you?" Maddie asked.

"Six," Penny answered as Phoebe pulled her onto her lap. Phoebe held Penny close.

"Phoebe, I am not a baby!" Penny said sitting up straight.

"Oh, you'll always be our baby!" Phoebe ticked Penny's sides.

Penny through her hands up and giggled, but suddenly the room was silent.

Phoebe looked around and everyone was completely still.

"What the.." Phoebe said sitting up.

Paige stood up from across the room, her face had horrified written all over it.

The girls were speechless, but several seconds later, everyone began to move again.

Paige kept Phoebe's eyes and motioned for her to go outside.

Phoebe lifted Penny off her lap and took her hand and led her outside.

"What happened? I feel like I'm crazy but for a second, it seemed like time stood still, but we kept moving!" Paige spoke up.

Phoebe smacked her forehead over and over, "Wake up!" she said.

Penny looked at her confused, "You are awake," she said.

"Maybe we should call Prue and Piper," Penny suggested.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, "No way! They'd never believe us, I don't know what happened, let's just see if it happens again later on, just don't tell anyone" Phoebe said leading the girls inside.

Phoebe wasn't sure what happened, but it was her job to take care of her sisters, since Prue wasn't there.

-----

Back at the manor, Piper and Prue came home for their lunch break.

"Piper, did you go to work early?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I really wanted to get some extra stuff done," She answered.

"But Prue, I need to show you something," Piper hesitated.

"I got into the attic today," she continued.

"Yeah right Piper, it's been locked since we were born," Prue replied taking a bite of her sandwich, not even looking up.

"No Prue, I swear, I went up there and the door just opened," Piper said.

Prue looked up and took of her glasses, she looked at Piper who's face was completely serious.

"Ok Pipe, I'll go look when I'm done eating," Prue replied taking another bite of her sandwich.

------

Phoebe walked back to her cabin at free time and sat on her bed.

She pulled out her phone to text Paige._ "Anything else happen?"_ She typed.

Paige replied quickly, "_No, you?_"

"_No, I need to find baby though, to make sure she is okay._" Phoebe sighed and her phone buzzed again.

_"Just saw her at the pool, she's fine."_ Paige replied.

_"K thanks, xoxo."_ Phoebe typed back, she closed her phone and went to find Maddie.

While walking, Phoebe came across a group of boys.

Within the group she saw one of her child hood friends.

She ran and leaped on his back.

He turned around, "Phoebe Halliwell," He said taking her into his arms. "Cole Turner," She replied jokingly.

"You're back at camp? It's been what? Two or three years?" Cole asked still holding her.

Phoebe melted in his arms, "Yeah, two years, we have some family stuff," Phoebes sighed when Cole let her go.

"Wow, how are your sisters now? I bet the younger two are huge!" He said.

Phoebe smiled, "Well they're actually pretty skinny," She laughed.

Cole shook his head.

"I'm just kidding, Paige is 11 now and pretty much my best friend, we're really close. And Penny was what? Three last time you saw her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, three turning four," Cole answered.

"She's six now, they're both here at camp," Phoebe replied looking into Cole's icy blue eyes.

"So..," Cole paused and looked at Phoebe. "We should go to our hide out and catch up," He suggested, reaching for Phoebe's hand.

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she took his hand and they walked off toward the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper walked up the steps quickly with Prue following behind her.

They approached the attic door and Piper opened it. Prue's eyes got big.

"Wow! I've been wanting to go in here for years!" Prue said following Piper.

"I want to show you this book that I found," Piper said walking over to the chest.

Prue sat down and let Piper show her.

"Piper, you don't really believe this nonsense do you?" Prue flipped through the pages.

"I didn't until I read the last page," Piper said. She was almost hesitant for Prue to turn there.

Prue flipped and saw a note from their mom.

_"My beautiful daughters, you now know what my life was about. Your Grams and I were witches. _

_And I was lucky enough to give birth to the most powerful witches alive, that's you._

_ Stay together and defeat the evil. No matter what, your family comes first. _

_The power of three will set you free. And with the power of my two youngest, you can defeat anything and anyone._

_I hold you each in my heart, I love you so much my precious girls  
_

_I am proud of you my darlings,  
_

_Love Always and Forever,_

_ Mom_

Prue looked up with confusion. "Witches??!?" She said standing up.

"Prue, I don't really understand it myself," Piper said.

"Evil??!" Prue started to pace.

"Piper, I am not even upset about that, I mean, I am, but I am even more upset that we just sent our 14, 11, and 6 year old sisters off to camp for two weeks and we can't protect them from this," Prue replied.

"Prue! Really?" Piper said. "They're fine! Our whole lives are about to change, we just found out that we're witches! I didn't even think that stuff existed, but when I think about it, it all makes sense," Piper started to pace as well.

"All this time, and no one told us, I don't even know what to say, I mean, I can't even imagine what's going to happen now," Prue drifted off and walked out of the attic.

----

Phoebe sat with Cole throwing stones in the river.

"How have you been, really?" Cole asked.

"I've been great, it took awhile to adjust to Grams being gone, but really, I'm so close with my sisters, it's so much better this way, they're my best friends," Phoebe answered throwing another pebble.

"That's good to hear Phoebe," Cole answered scooting closer to her.

"Honestly Cole, I love my life right now, even without a mom or dad, I love my family so much, we can get through anything together," Phoebe smiled at the thought of her sisters.

"But I have missed you a lot, we kind of just lost contact, it was sad," Phoebe looked at Cole who was starring off into the water.

"I missed you too," He finally said.

"A lot.." he drifted off and grabbed Phoebe's hand.

Phoebe squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

-----

Meanwhile across the camp grounds Paige and Penny jumped around in the swimming pool.

"Penny, your shivering, you've been in here for hours! It's definitely time to get out," Paige said letting Penny climb on her back as she walked to the steps to exit the pool.

The sisters held hands and walked to their towels.

"I'll walk you back to your cabin okay?" Paige asked grabbing Penny's hand again once they dried themselves off.

"Can't I just go to yours?" Penny asked.

"Well, you can get dressed then we'll go to mine alright?" Paige answered swinging their hands.

"You know what Penny?" Paige asked.

Penny looked up, her green eyes sparkled in the sun, "What?" she asked curiously.

The look on her face made Paige laugh, "I love you!" Paige said taking her other hand and poking Penny's nose.

"You know what Paigey?" Penny asked. Paige laughed, "What?" she asked.

"I love way more!" The both broke into a fit of giggles, "I doubt it," Paige took her foot and kicked Penny's butt.

Penny stuck out her tongue and the two walked up the steps of her cabin.

Paige let go of Penny's hand and the youngest turned and embraced her tightly, before opening the door and closing it behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Prue woke up, she went downstairs to find Piper standing in the kitchen doorway screaming.

"Piper, What's wrong?" Prue asked practically sprinting down the last few stairs.

"Prue, I.. I think I froze that!" Piper pointed at the cereal bowl she had dropped and frozen between her and the ground.

Prue looked at the bowl and then back at Piper.

"Oh.. My god, Piper, I think you did!" Prue waved her hand in front of the bowl to see if it would unfreeze, instead she sent it crashing into the wall.

Both girls stood in shock as the bowl slid to the floor.

They looked at each other, completely speechless.

"Piper… we have powers," Prue said.

Piper nodded and swallowed hard.

"Prue, I don't know what were going to do," She replied.

"Read the book," Prue turned on her heels and headed for the steps.

Piper followed quickly leaving the milk and cereal on the floor.

------

Hours away at camp, Phoebe sat up in bed, she stretched and grabbed her jacket.

"It's chilly this morning," Maddie told her.

"Great, just what I need," Phoebe got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and groaned. Her brown hair was all tossed from being asleep.

She threw her hair in a bun on top of her head and went to get dressed.

Phoebe decided not to wear the jacket and reached for Paige's sweatshirt that she had brought along.

She picked it up, it smelt just like her sister.

Phoebe brought it to her face and suddenly she jumped and closed her eyes.

In her head she could see Paige and Penny running towards her and embracing her.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, it was like she has just seen the future or something.

She saw herself and exactly what she was wearing. She picked up her red shorts that she saw in her head and put them on. She shook her head again, "that was weird," she said and walked out the door.

-----

Minutes later Paige and Penny were running towards Phoebe to embrace her.

Phoebe took them in her arms and then remembered what she had seen in her head just minutes before. "Oh my gosh you guys, I Just pictured this in my head," Phoebe said.

"Ok?" Paige looked confused. "Hey! You're wearing my sweatshirt!" Paige said, putting extra emphasis on the word sweatshirt.

A swirl of blue lights came and suddenly the sweatshirt was off of Phoebe and in Paige's hands.

Phoebe stood there in her tank top and shorts.

All three of the girls screamed, "Ahh!" Paige dropped the sweatshirt and stared at it.

"What is happening? This is insane!" Paige said grabbing onto Penny.

"First the room goes still, and now the whole sweatshirt thing!" she continued.

"Paige, I'm just as confused as you," Phoebe said.

Before they knew it, the siren went off for them to break off into teams for their morning games.

The sisters embraced, "It's okay guys, just stay calm, and keep it between us, I love you both," Phoebe reassured her sisters, though she was speaking more to herself than them.

"I love you too," Both Paige and Penny responded.

Phoebe picked up the sweatshirt and put it back on, she watched her sisters walk away hand and hand.

She took a deep breath and headed off to her group for the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Prue and Piper walked up the steps, just before they got to the attic stairs, Prue veered off into her bedroom.

"Prue, what are you doing?" Piper asked going into her doorway.

"I need my glasses," Prue replied grabbing them off the nightstand. Piper laughed and they walked up to the attic.

---

"Paige, seriously, just relax, it'll be fine!" Phoebe said glaring at Paige who was pacing around like a mad woman.

Paige just looked at Phoebe and shook her head, "Paige! Sit down!" Phoebe snapped.

Paige looked surprised at Phoebe's volume and sat down.

"Maybe we're magical beings or something," Paige said.

"Maybe, like what though?" Phoebe asked.

"Witches?" Paige suggested.

"Yeah, right," Phoebe pulled out her cell phone to call Prue and Piper.

---

At the manor, Prue heard the phone ring.

She rushed to the nearest one and picked it up.

"Halliwell residence, this is Prue," she said.

"Hi Prue," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, is something wrong?" Prue asked instantly becoming worried.

"Has anything weird been happening to you the last few days?" Phoebe asked.

"Like what Pheebs? Just get to the point, I'm worried enough," Prue snapped.

"Okay, something magical? I know it sounds crazy but we were all at lunch and then the entire lunch room froze, and then there was sweatshirt and.."

"Phoebe! I don't think your crazy! Some weird stuff has happened here too," Prue interrupted.

"Paige thinks were witches," Phoebe said getting hit by Paige who was sitting near by.

"Well Phoebe, I wouldn't rule it out," Prue said quickly.

"What do you mean you wouldn't rule it out? Prue, we are not witches, maybe something crazy is happening to us but witches?" Phoebe was getting upset.

"Phoebe, chill out okay? You guys are going to have to come home early I think," Prue said.

Phoebe scowled, "No way!" she said.

"It's not that serious Prue, we're fine!" Phoebe started to yell.

"Phoebe, don't raise your voice at me, this could be something serious, if I say your coming home then your coming home," Prue said sternly.

"Prue, we're not coming home! We paid for camp for two weeks!" Phoebe argued back.

"Phoebe…" Prue said using her tough tone.

"Whatever Prue," Phoebe hung up the phone.

Prue turned to Piper, "she just hung up on me!"

"Well, Prue, I don't know, I'm nervous, this is making me really scared," Piper said, not really surprised that Phoebe hung up on Prue.

----

Back at camp Phoebe stomped, "There's no way I'm going home early!" she said.

Paige just sat there, her smartest move was probably to keep her mouth shut.

She felt her cell phone buzz and she picked it up. "Hey Prue," she said.

"Yes, I am with Phoebe," Paige continued listening to Prue ramble.

"No, Prue, I'm alright, Penny seems to be ok, she just seems confused a little, but she's fine. I don't really like that everyone's getting upset with each other," Paige paused to listen to what Prue was saying.

"Yep, okay, I'll talk to you soon, I love you!" Paige hung up and looked at Phoebe who was glaring in her direction.

"Paige, you're such a suck up," Phoebe said.

"I'm not, I just don't want us to fight, we hardly ever fight," Paige answered standing up.

"I'm going to hang out with my friends and get some dinner," Paige started to walk away and Phoebe stopped her.

"Look, Cole is here, I don't want to have to up and leave, I haven't seen him in two years," Phoebe looked kind of upset.

"I know, I saw him at breakfast this morning, I don't know what's going to happen," Paige replied.

"Sorry for snapping at you," Phoebe said.

"It's fine, I'll see you later," Paige walked away.

Phoebe sighed and walked the opposite direction to her cabin. _"This can't come between us, it's been two years of building a relationship with my family," _Phoebe sat down on her cabin steps and closed her eyes.

---

"I say after this week we go get Penny and Paige, what do you think Piper?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, I think we should see how the next few days go, they just got to camp Prue, they don't want to come home," Piper answered.

Prue threw herself on the couch, 'This is so frustrating," she threw her hands up and the TV remote went flying and crashed into the wall.

Piper jumped and suddenly a lamp blew up into pieces, shattering all over the ground.

The girls screamed and ran to each other.

Piper started to cry, "Oh no! I did that!" Piper said. She started to move her hands and Prue grabbed them, "keep your hands still, we can't react to anything or someone might get hurt," she said.

The two walked together, "I have to get to work, Prue finished.

"Like this? How can you go to work like this!" Piper asked wiping her tears.

"Slowly Piper, we have to keep our lives as normal as possible," Prue grabbed her suit jacket.

"I'll see you later, go to work Piper and don't throw your hands up at anything okay?" Prue hugged Piper and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and walked out the door.

"Easy for you to say! You didn't just blow something up! I could kill someone!" Piper yelled after her.

She sighed and went upstairs to change for work.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is going on down here?" Baraxus asked shoving one of his demons.

"The charmed ones have their powers sir," a young demon answered.

'WHAT!" Baraxus screamed in rage throwing a fireball at the nearest wall.

"We must stop them before they become powerful!" he continued.

The demons backed up.

"We have been tracking them master, they are separated, the 3 youngest are at a place with tons of young humans. The eldest two are at the power base," someone spoke up.

"Let's kill.."

--

Phoebe walked around camp, she was with one of her close friends Kylie.

They walked around chit chatting.

"Isn't that your sister?" Kylie asked.

Phoebe looked around, she spotted Penny swinging on the swing set with Brooke.

"Yep, that is," Phoebe said heading over to check up on the youngest.

"Hey!" Phoebe approached the swing.

"Hi!" Phoebe said kicking her feet at Phoebe.

Phoebe ducked as Penny let the swing slow down.

She hopped off and went to hug her sister.

Phoebe picked Penny up and embraced her.

"What have you done today?" Phoebe asked.

"We learned how to canoe, swim, we went horse back riding and we are also going to the wall climb before dinner!" Penny bounced up and down in Phoebe's arms.

Phoebe sat her down.

"Wow! Sounds fun kiddo!" Phoebe responded.

Penny tapped Phoebe's arm and Phoebe bent down, "What?" she asked.

"Are we going home tomorrow?" Penny asked her face was saddened.

"I don't know bud," Phoebe answered.

Penny shrugged and walked back to the swing, "Will you push me?" She turned and asked.

Phoebe nodded and helped her up on the swing.

----

Piper sat in the manor reading a book about witchcraft when Prue came home from work.

"Piper!!" Prue called hanging up her jacket and purse.

"In here!" Piper called from the conservatory.

Prue walked in, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Piper held up the witchcraft book and Prue rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that book will help," she said.

"Well Prue, you never know!" Piper continued reading.

"What are we doing for dinner? Have you heard from the girls?" Prue asked.

"I don know to the first question, and no to the second," Piper answered not taking her eyes off the book.

"Do you think they're okay?" Prue asked.

"Yes, Prue, I do, the camp would contact us if they aren't. Have you decided if we're going to get them tomorrow? Because if we are, I have to take off work," Piper said.

"I think we should, but I don't want them hating me," Prue replied, mainly referring to Phoebe.

"True," Piper said. "I think they're safe there, than here" she continued.

"How so?" Prue asked.

"Because Prue, obviously the manor is known, I've been reading that book of shadows, if Grams and mom were fighting demons and warlocks here, then they know that we are here too!" Piper said. "The girls are safer at camp where no one knows where they are!" she finished.

Prue nodded her head in agreement, "I guess your right, I've been staying up late reading that book too," she replied

"I know Prue, you moved my bookmark," Piper laughed.

"Well Sorry Pipe!" Prue said sarcastically.

Piper picked up a pillow and threw it at Prue. She laughed and then turned serious, "We're leaving the girls at camp," Piper said with a breath of relief.

---

"Your leaving us at camp!" Phoebe jumped on and down on the phone with Prue.

"Thanks Prue! You're the greatest!" Phoebe continued and handed the phone off to Paige.

"Will we be okay here?" Paige asked.

"You're better off staying there," Prue answered rubbing her ears from Phoebe's screaming.

"Will you and Piper be okay?"

"Yes, Paige, we will handle everything until you guys get home," Prue replied.

"Is Penny with you" she asked. "No, she's not," Paige answered.

"Okay well give her a hug and kiss for me!" Prue responded, kind of disappointed.

"I will! Love you! Bye!" Paige hung up.

"We're staying!!!" Phoebe yelled again.

"Phoebe! Not so loud! You're hurting my ears!" Paige tried to cover her ears, but before she could, Phoebe grabbed her arm and dragged her off to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Prue walked into Bucklands early in the morning. She sat down at her desk and sighed. She looked around for something to do.

She looked at a picture of her three youngest sisters standing in Golden Gate Park and her bored look turned into a smiled. She looked around her office and stood up, walked to the window and opened the blinds. She stood there watching the cars drive by.

Next to the window was the girls last family picture with their mom and grams, they were so young, Penny was only a newborn.

"I miss you mom," Prue whispered. Prue turned when her office door flew open.

"Prue, there's some sort of emergency, your sisters camp is on the phone," Prue's secretary Liz said. Prue felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. She ran to the phone, "Line 3" Liz said and exited the office. Prue clicked the button, "Hello? Prue Halliwell speaking" she said.

"Hello Prue, this is Jimmy, the head of camp, we have a bit of an issue going on here, your youngest sister, Penelope was running in the woods, we aren't sure exactly what happened but she fell and split open her head, we think she may have broken her wrist or arm as well, it was quite swollen, she was rushed to Children's hospital Los Angeles, we are not updated quite yet on how she is, your sisters are here at camp and quite upset, they are going to be taken up to the hospital soon if that is okay with you?" He asked.

"Yes, let them go, thanks for informing me," Prue hung up.

Choking back her tears she grabbed her purse and ran out of her office, "Liz, direct my calls to voicemail, I'll be out for the rest of the week, my sister was hurt at camp," Prue took off running down the stairs and out to the parking structure.

Once she got in the car, she took a deep breath and checked her phone and had 5 missed calls from Piper. She called Piper and started to drive, "Prue! I've been calling you all afternoon, Liz said you left, I'm assuming camp called?" Piper said frantically.

"Yeah, Piper, I'm on my way home now, are you there?" she asked.

"No, I'm at Quake, getting ready to leave," Piper answered.

"Okay, meet at home, we have to get to the hospital as quickly as we can," Prue said turning out of the parking structure.

"Prue, drive careful, relax okay? Penny is awake, and breathing, so don't kill yourself trying to get home," Piper was always the reassuring one.

Prue hung up the phone and turned up the radio, she rolled down her windows and just took deep breaths as she drove up the hills in San Francisco.

----

"Ready?" Prue yelled out the window as she pulled in the driveway. Piper came out in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Prue, change your clothes, I'll grab us something to eat, then we can go, just hurry!" Piper went back into the house and Prue rushed inside, she threw down her purse and bags and went upstairs to change.

She threw on Jeans and a t-shirt, she grabbed a sweatshirt, just in case.

She went into Paige and Penny's room and grabbed two sweatshirts from their closets, just incase the girls were cold.

She ran into Phoebe's room and did the same. She walked downstairs just as Piper was coming out of the kitchen with two bags of food.

Prue threw Piper a jacket and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and Prues phone rang. She picked it up immediately.

"Prue?" a voice called. It was Paige.

"Paige, we're on the way," Prue said.

"I know, but Prue, I think Penny was attacked. A scary guy with a red face and claws, that's what the camp guy said that Penny said. He thought she had just hit her head, but I don't think so," Paige said.

Prue looked at Piper who was trying to listen. Prue mouthed, demon, and Piper's eyes got wide.

"Paige, it's okay, are you at the hospital yet?" Prue asked.

"Yes, we just got here, no cell phones, I love you," Paige hung up before Prue could answer.

"I knew a demon would find them there!" Prues fierce green eyes immediately turned to rage.

"They are most definitely coming home now!" Prue said pulling onto the high way.


	12. Chapter 12

Penny laid in the hospital bed, the poor child had several stitches in her forehead and her arm was in a cast and also put into a sling.

"Halliwell?" The doctor called out to the waiting room. Phoebe and Paige stood up, "Where's your guardian?" He asked.

"Our older sisters are on the way, they're our guardians," Phoebe spoke up. T

he doctor, "No Victor Bennett?" He asked. Phoebe stared at him, "No, He is not present, is there a reason you would ask?" she replied, her heart started pounding.

"He is the first person on Penelope's emergency contact list, so I assumed he needed to be contacted," The doctor answered.

Phoebe nodded, she didn't know what to say, she looked at Paige as the doctor turned and led them to Penny's room.

"Your sister is still a bit sedated but she should be awake soon," He said.

"Sedated?" Paige asked.

"Yes, we put her under to do her stitches, we weren't sure if surgery was going to occur, but it didn't," He answered.

"Contact me as soon as Victor or Prudence arrive okay?" The doctor left.

"They put her under what?" Paige asked closing the door. But Phoebe immediately began to Panic.

"If dad shows up, Prue is going to have a fit!" Phoebe said. "It's going to be a battle in here!" Paige added.

They watched Penny who was still fast asleep.

"I don't know what to do, this isn't something to take lightly," Phoebe said going to check the hallway.

They hadn't seen their father since the month after their mom's funeral 6 years ago, when he packed up to leave.

-----

Later, the girls were sitting in Penny's room on either side of her bed watching cartoons.

Phoebe was still nervous every time someone passed the door way. Within moments they heard people talking outside of the door.

The door opened and Victor walked in, Paige gasped and Phoebe's eyes got wide.

"Hello girls," Victor said looking at his 3 youngest daughters. He just stared and them and they did the same.

"Hi," Paige said. "Dad… If Prue finds you here, she'll freak out!" Phoebe said.

She had always been a daddy's girl and she and Paige had forgiven their father a long time ago. Piper never said much, and to Prue, their dad was dead.

"Relax Phoebe, I won't stay long, I just had to come to the hospital because as your father…" Victor drifted off as Phoebe interrupted him.

"You're not really considered a father," she said. The room grew quiet.

"Girls, listen, your Grams didn't allow me to stay. After your mom died I got into drugs, and alcohol, and I was completely incapable of taking care of you. Your Grams kicked me out and I had no choice but to leave. After a year or so I got into a rehab, and I've been in Los Angeles ever since," Victor said.

"Why didn't you contact us when Grams died?" Paige asked.

"Because, I didn't know she died, until Prudence was given custody" Victor answered. He looked at the ground with tears in his eyes, "I have tried so hard to just stay out of your way, Prudence doesn't want me around, I miss you girls terribly," he finished when a whimper was heard from Penny, who had been sleeping.

The youngest Halliwell searched the room with her eyes.

"You're awake!" Paige said taking her small hand, Penny squeezed. Penny looked around and spotted Victor, she looked confused.

"Penny, dad is here," Paige said. Phoebe coughed and got Paige's attention, she gave her a scowl.

"Hi sweetheart," Victor said looking at his youngest, a mirror image of himself. Her green eyes and dark hair.

"Wow, she is a spitting image of Prue," He said. "And you too dad," Paige said.

Phoebe and Paige both looked at each other and smiled, until they heard the door opening. Prue and Piper came to view and the room went silent.

Phoebe closed her eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen when Prue spotted Victor.

Paige watched Phoebe and caught her eye, "Here we go!" Paige mouthed and grabbed Penny's hand before the war broke out.


	13. Chapter 13

Victor took a deep breath and looked into the face of his eldest daughter.

Prue's eyes seemed to shield over with ice.

It was obvious Piper didn't know what to say, she was shocked to see her father standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked with a tone that send chills down everyone's spines.

"Look Prue," Phoebe tried to interrupt. "No! Phoebe! Stay out of this!" Prue barked. Phoebe stepped back and looked at Paige who just looked at the floor and shook her head.

Prue stayed where she was standing as Piper closed the door. "Why are you here Victor?" Prue asked again.

"Prudence, my name is on Penny's emergency list, the hospital contacted me," Victor said. Prue's look turned even more cold, "Why would you come? You are dead to me," Prue slammed her fist into the door. "Your dead to me!" She screamed.

A chair flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

"Prue, calm down," Piper tried to take Prue into her arms but Prue pulled away from Piper's touch.

"You get out! Get out now!" Prue screamed so loud it echoed through the halls. Another chair crashed into the bathroom door.

Penny looked around and started to cry, Paige had tears watching the situation as well.

Prue threw her hands up in rage causing the entire room to shake. Victor turned in fear. He knew the girls powers had begun to develop.

"You stay the hell away! Do you hear me! Stay the hell away from them!" She yelled. Nurses had begun to come and see what was going on.

-----

Victor had left and Prue was still in rage, her neck was red with stress spots, her eyes were glazed over as she paced the room.

Piper tried to calm Penny before she ripped open her stitches.

Piper watched Prue pace, and eventually got up and took her into the hall.

She shook Prue, "What is wrong with you!" She said. "You snap out of it! Our sisters need us right now! Penny is hurt and Phoebe and Paige are scared out of their minds, snap out of it!" Piper spoke so firm that Prue's eyes got big in surprise.

Prue shook her head and Piper watched tears form in her sisters eyes.

None of the girls had seen Prue cry since their mother's death. She never cried! She was always so strong and never let the girls see her in her weak moment.

Prue tried to shake it off and she and Piper stepped into the room, but seeing her sisters sitting there huddled together, looking terrified of her, made her break down. Piper held Prue close and let her cry.

Phoebe and Paige walked over and joined the hug.

"Are you okay Prue?" Paige asked, she was genuinely concerned about her sister.

"Yes, Paige, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for getting so angry, Victor just makes me so angry," Prue said.

"It's okay Prue, we understand, you had to give up a lot to raise us and with Dad not around when he could've been put a lot of pressure on you, we understand okay?" Piper replied. Prue nodded and squeezed Piper's hand that she was holding.

Prue looked at Penny, who had fallen asleep amongst all the noise. The four older sisters sat on the ground watching the youngest sleep.

"She's so cute," Piper commented.

Phoebe nodded, "She is, and she's brave, she really handled this she's such a trooper, poor kid!" Phoebe said.

They sat continuing to watch the small child. Her chest went up and down as she slept.

"Prue," Paige interrupted the silence after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Prue answered.

"The doctor wanted to see you when you got here," Paige answered.

"Right, I should probably go find him," Prue stood up and kissed each of her sisters on the head.

Piper followed Prue and the two went to find the doctor.

Phoebe turned to Paige, "that was worse than I imagined it being, I didn't picture the chairs flying," she said.

Paige nodded, "I'm just glad it's over._"_

"Let's hope so," Phoebe answered, she took a deep breath and the two turned to watch cartoons on the television.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you going to stay with Penny over night?" Paige asked Prue as Piper ushered she and Phoebe out of the hospital room.

"No, I am going to say goodbye and meet you downstairs, we're leaving okay?" Prue explained.

She was weary about leaving Penny in the hospital alone, but since Penny wasn't in a crucial situation, Prue wasn't allowed to stay overnight.

Prue walked back to Penny's bed and sat down.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Prue asked.

"I have no other choice right?" Penny said.

Prue laughed, Penny was always picking up on the smart comments from Phoebe and Paige.

"Right," Prue answered.

"Are you coming back tomorrow? Are Phoebe and Paige going back to camp?" Penny asked.

"Woah there, we will be back tomorrow, you just rest okay?" Prue kissed Penny and poked her nose.

"I love you!" Prue said. "Prue?" Penny stopped her, "Are you still mad at dad?" she asked, Penny looked afraid. "Penny, when you're older you'll understand okay? Just rest, it'll all be okay," Prue kissed Penny again and handed her the remote.

"Love you!" Prue said. "I love you more!" Penny watched her sister leave and she watched the movie Prue had put in for her.

---

An hour later, Penny laid in her bed.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when Victor walked into her room.

Penny's expression was confused, when Victor shushed her.

"It's okay, I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

Penny nodded and didn't say a word.

Victor carried a flower behind his back and handed it to Penny, "I picked this just for you!" He said.

He really just wanted to spend time with the daughter he had only seen once in her life.

"Prue said I can't have anymore visitors," Penny said, worried that Prue would walk through the door any second.

"My best friend owns this hospital, I'm allowed to visit whoever I would like," Victor smiled and took a seat next to Penny's bed.

"I brought Candyland, would you like to play?" he asked.

Penny nodded, she sat up and pulled her tray table out in front of her.

---

Throughout the game Penny laughed, and had a good time with her dad.

Victor watched his daughter smile and laugh, it reminded him so much of the times he had with Prue in her young age.

He longed to go back to that time when his daughters found him to be their hero.

"Dad, it's your turn," Penny said, she was getting more comfortable with Victor.

"Oh right," Victor snapped back to reality and took his turn.

After Penny won the game, Victor sat and talked with his daughter, he wanted to know more about her than her name.

"Your six years old! Wow! You're such a big girl!" Victor said.

Penny laughed, "Yeah, I'm going into the first grade after summer," she said.

Victor watched her expressions, identical to Prues.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked. Penny scrunched up her nose, which was obviously learned from Phoebe.

"Piper's spaghetti and meat sauce, with meatballs too!" Penny said with a yawn.

"Piper cooks?" Victor asked. Penny nodded, "the best cook in the world," she replied.

"Dad?" Penny asked. Victor looked at her, "Are you going to come home?" she asked. Victor's heart broke, "No sweetheart, I'm not, but you know what, maybe I can visit you sometime," Victor said. "I won't promise, but I'll try, just our secret?" He finished.

Penny nodded and let out another yawn.

Victor smiled, "It's time for bed kiddo, we want you to heal quickly!"

Penny nodded, "Bye dad," She said.

"Bye sweetheart," Victor kissed her hand and left.

He peered through the door one last time and watched his daughter smile before drifting off to sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking of Penny when he got in the elevator, he looked down the hall one last time before the elevator closed and the hallway went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

"Prue, Penny is the one that got hurt! Why can't we go back to camp?" Phoebe screamed.

She was so angry she was banging her fists together.

"Phoebe! You're not going back, now I have to go to the hospital and pick up Penny, you better have everything in the laundry and your room cleaned when I get back or your grounded for the rest of the summer. Paige! Clean your room and put your stuff in the laundry!" Prue yelled to Paige.

"Okay Prue!" Paige answered coming from the kitchen. "Are you going to get Penny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am," Prue picked up her bag.

"Can I please go?" Paige said looking at Phoebe like she was crazy.

"Paige, you don't have any laundry done," Prue said.

"Please Prue! I promise I'll get it done, plus, Pheebs has to use the washer first anyways," Paige begged.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Okay, come on," Prue gave in.

Paige ran and took Prue's hand and they walked to the car, just as Piper pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, going to get Penny?" Piper asked rolling down her window.

Prue nodded, "Yep, Phoebe is in a terrible mood, so make sure her room is clean and laundry is partially done okay?" Prue said.

"Will do, still upset about camp?" Piper replied back. '

"Yes, probably more upset than before, sorry, we have to hurry, Penny is anxious to get out of there," Prue said shutting the door.

"Prue, I wanted to ask Piper what was for lunch," Paige asked as Piper drove up the rest of the driveway.

"Well, would you like to stay so you can ask?" Prue asked sarcastically.

"No," Paige buckled her seatbelt and they drove off down Prescott Street.

-----

When Prue and Paige arrived at the hospital, Penny was already set to leave.

"Just sign here and she can go," the nurse told Prue. She signed the paper and picked up Penny's bag.

Paige was already pushing Penny's wheelchair quickly down the hallway.

"Paige, be careful with her please!" Prue said chasing after her sisters who were entering the elevator.

Prue helped Penny into the back seat of her SUV, "buckle your seat," she told her and closed the door.

"Is Piper making lunch right now?" Paige asked. Prue nodded, "Yes, it should be ready when we get home," she replied.

"What are we having?" Paige asked buckling her seatbelt. "I don't know Paige, we already discussed this once" Prue answered keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, but you just talked to her," Paige said referring to Prue's quick phone call to Piper to say they were on their way home.

---

A few minutes from home, the girls saw something they weren't expecting to see. Fire shooting out of an alleyway.

Prue pulled the car over to the side of the road as the fire disappeared.

"Penny, Paige, stay here, I'm going to check that out," Prue opened her door.

She had finally come to grasp with having to save people's life on a daily basis.

"No way Prue!" Paige opened her door as well, "I'm going!" She got out and grabbed Prue's hand.

Prue didn't bother to argue, "Penny, don't move, I'm locking the door," Prue kissed her sister and closed the door and locked it.

She and Paige quickly disappeared into the alley.

---

Prue held Paige's hand tight, "if it gets to ugly, you run back to the car," Prue said. Paige nodded.

They turned the corner and came face to face with a demon.

Paige screamed and Prue flung her hand up, sending the demon flying into the wall.

The demon jumped up and formed an energy ball.

"Blue thing!" Paige yelled and the energy ball disappeared and reappeared in her hand. She looked shocked, but then threw it back at the demon, he engulfed into flames.

Prue and Paige closed their eyes and turned away.

Just as he disappeared, another demon shimmered in. He spotted the girls and send Prue flying before she could send him.

Prue laid on the ground and the demon send a fireball in her direction. She rolled over and it missed her by an inch.

The demon laughed and threw them at Paige and Prue at the same time.

Just before the fireball hit Paige in the face, it froze in mid air.

Paige stepped back and the demon froze as well.

Paige looked at Prue, "It wasn't me," Prue got up off the ground to find Penny standing there.

With her free hand up to freeze the fireball.

Prue looked at her and then back at the demon.

"Paige duck down!" Penny said. She released the freeze and send the fire ball flying back at the demon, killing him.

Paige sighed with relief. "Let's get out of here before another one appears," Paige said walking toward Penny.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," Prue said.

The six year old shrugged as Prue picked her up.

"Well thank you for not listening," Prue laughed nervously and they got into the car.

---

An hour later the girls sat at the dining room table eating lunch.

Paige and Prue were telling Piper and Phoebe all about the demons.

"Penny saved us, she has the same powers as Prue and Piper," Paige told Phoebe.

"No fair!" Phoebe answered back, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich.

Penny was sitting quietly in her seat not saying a word. "She needs a nap," Prue mouthed to Piper.

Piper nodded and watched Penny beginning to nod her head and fall asleep.

"Baby, let's get you to your room," Piper said pushing Penny's plate back and taking her hand.

The child got up and followed Piper upstairs to her room that she shared with Paige.

---

"She fell asleep right away," Piper said back coming down the stairs.

Phoebe laughed, "doesn't she always?" she said.

Piper rolled her eyes, "she doesn't always have a broken arm and stitches in her forehead," Piper answered back. "True True!" Phoebe said back.

"So I see you're not mad about not going back to camp anymore?" Paige asked smartly.

Prue gave her a stern look.

"Nope, I spoke to Cole today and he told me he's moving here to San Fran in a month! So I'll get to see him everyday at school in the fall!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Wonderful!" Prue and Piper said in unison, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Well, my lovely sisters, I have to go to work," Piper said beginning to clear the dishes.

"Pipe! We got the dishes, go ahead and go to work," Prue said standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"Okay! I love you all," Prue said hugging and kissing each of her sisters on the cheek.

"See you later," she said heading out the back door.

"Bring me all the dishes girls, and I'll rinse them and load the dishwasher," Prue told Phoebe and Paige.

----

Minutes later the girls were sitting in the sun room watching television.

Paige sat in front of Prue while she french braided her hair, "You're not going to work today Prue?" Paige asked.

"Nope, I have the day off to watch Penny," Prue answered.

"Shush!" Phoebe said over her sisters voices, she was completely sprawled out on the couch. Paige scoffed, "You shush!" She said back.

The phone rang and Phoebe got up to answer it. "Halliwell residence, this is Phoebe," She said twirling the phone cord.

"Phoebe, it's dad," Victors voice came over the phone.

"Dad, what are you doing calling here? Prue's going to flip!" Phoebe whispered.

"Who is it Pheebs?" Prue called from the sunroom.

Phoebe's heart jumped, "No one Prue! I'm just checking the voicemails," Phoebe yelled back.

"What do you need dad?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm in San Francisco for business next week, I would like to meet you and your younger sisters for lunch, how does that sound?" He asked.

"How would we get there without Prue and Piper driving us?" Phoebe asked.

"We will figure that out next week, just call me at this number," Victor gave Phoebe the number and they hung up.

Paige came around the corner scaring Phoebe half to death.

"Prue wants to know who you're talking to," she said.

Phoebe caught her breath, "You scared the life out of me!" "Sorry," Paige answered.

"That was dad, he's going to be in town next week and wants to have lunch with you, Penny and I," Phoebe whispered.

Paige's eyes got wide, she was almost jealous that Phoebe got to talk to their father and not her.

"How would we do that?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out, are you going to tell Prue or Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"No way! We'll just tell her it was a prank call," Paige said as she and Phoebe headed back into the sunroom to be with their oldest sister.


	16. Chapter 16

That night Paige walked down the hall into Phoebe's room. When she opened the door, Phoebe was sitting on her bed with Prue and Piper's work schedule, normally placed on the refrigerator.

"Both Prue and Piper work from 8:00 until 6:00 next Wednesday," Phoebe said.

Paige sat down on the bed, "okay, but you know they'll come home for lunch, they always do when we're home alone all day," she said.

"Not Prue, according to this calendar, she has a lunch staff meeting that day and we'll just tell Pipe were going to the park for the afternoon," Phoebe thought the plan out in her head.

"Okay, as long as you do the talking," Paige answered.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Phoebe quickly threw the schedules under her bed. "That's Penny," Paige said. "Come in!"

The six year old entered the room. "Hi Baby, how are you feeling?" Phoebe asked reaching out for Penny to come to her.

Penny shrugged and cuddled up to Phoebe. "What are you guys doing?" Penny asked curiously.

"Just figuring out what we can do next week while Prue and Piper are at work," Paige responded.

"Play dolls?" Penny asked cutely. Phoebe laughed, "Sure babe, we'll play dolls with you," she answered.

"Umm, you can play dolls, I'll just have to sit that one out," Paige replied.

Shortly after Penny, Prue came into the room, "Where's.." She drifted off when she saw the youngest resting against Phoebe on the bed.

"What are you up to little sisters?" Prue asked propping the door open with her foot.

"Nothing, I'm about to go shower, then Paige and I are going to watch a movie," Phoebe answered.

"Okay, well Piper is on her way home," Prue paused again when she heard the front door open and slam.

Piper was running and they heard a crash, "Demon!!!" She heard Piper screamed.

"Penny stay!" Prue said as usual. She took off out of the room, Phoebe and Paige followed.

Piper was at the bottom of the stairs frantically throwing up her hands to freeze the demon. Once she got a good freeze she turned to her sisters, "What do we do?" She asked.

The girls turned and headed to the attic, "Let's try a spell, that's what the book is for right?" Prue asked Phoebe, who had been studying the book intently over the last day or two. Phoebe nodded and flipped through the pages.

"This one?" She asked pointing at a spell. They heard the demon unfreeze and beginning running up the steps.

"Ok, read it!" They began to chant together.

Just before the demon crashed through the attic door he exploded and turned to dust.

Prue walked to the attic door and opened it slowly, "he's gone," she said.

The girls all sighed with relief.

-----

Penny sat in Phoebe's room anxiously when her sisters came in.

"We got him!" Prue said.

"When am I going to get to help again?" Penny asked sitting up.

"I don't know Penny, you're in a cast and your stitches aren't out yet, we'll talk when your not hurt okay?" Prue said kissing the top of Penny's head.

"Penelope!" Piper called.

"What?" Penny came out of the room.

"It is bath night my dear, let's go get you clean!" Piper said taking Penny into her room.

"Wait! Prue, can you ask Phoebe if I can watch the movie with her and Paige?" Penny asked stopping Prue from going downstairs.

"Yes, go get in the bath, and don't give Piper a hassle," Prue said.

Piper closed Penny's door, "Are you glad to be out of the hospital?" Piper asked going into Penny and Paige's bathroom to start the bathtub.

"I kind of liked it there," Penny said replied trying to remove her sling.

Piper came and helped her.

"What did you like about it?" Piper asked, she always loved hearing what Penny had to say.

"I liked seeing daddy a lot," Penny answered smiling big.

"What do you mean seeing him a lot? You only saw him once right?" Piper questioned.

The six year old paused, and didn't answer.

Piper looked into Penny's sparking ling blue eyes. "Right?" Piper asked.

"Right," Penny answered, not making eye contact with her sister. "

Okay, let's get you in the bath," Piper led the child into the bathroom and closed the door.

----

Phoebe and Paige sat eating popcorn and watching the movie when Penny came down in her pajamas.

"Phoebe, did you make me popcorn?" She asked.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen on the counter," Phoebe said.

Piper stayed upstairs to do laundry.

Penny went into the kitchen and grabbed her bowl off the counter.

She saw the office light on and went to look.

Prue was at the desk feverishly writing away, she had her work glasses on so Penny knew not to disturb her.

Penny closed the door and went to watch a movie with her sisters.

---

Piper came down a few minutes later and went to put the baskets back in the laundry room.

She walked into the office where Prue was working.

"Prue?" Piper said closing the door behind her.

"What?" Prue took off her glasses and looked up at her sister.

"Penny said something weird upstairs and I wanted to clarify with you." Piper started.

"Okay.." Prue replied waiting for Piper to spit it out.

"She said she was sad to leave the hospital because she wouldn't get to see Victor as much, do you think he went and visited more while we weren't there?" Piper asked, her voice full of concern.

"I don't know Piper, I thought I made it pretty clear to stay away, but I'll talk to her," Prue said.

Piper nodded and went to join in watching the movie. "_This will be interesting," _She thought, envisioning Prue having another run in with their father.

She sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her, it was a good night.


	17. Chapter 17

The next Prue woke up at her normal early time.

She was always the first one up and the last one to sleep.

She checked Pipers room on her way downstairs to find it empty.

She walked down the steps and found all four of her younger sisters sprawled out across the floor and on the couches. She shook her head with a smile and went into the kitchen.

Prue walked around and opened up the window to let in some fresh air. She poured her cup of coffee and grabbed the newspaper off the counter.

Moments after she sat down at the table, she heard the small footsteps of her youngest sister.

Penny appeared in the doorway and Prue giggled at the sight. Penny's hair was everywhere, and her thumb was in her mouth. She immediately went t o Prue and wrapped her arms around Prue's neck.

"Well good morning my sweet girl," Prue pulled Penny on her lap and let the small girl rest her head on her chest.

--

After drinking her cup of coffee, Penny was more awake.

"Baby, I want to ask you something." Prue said.

Penny looked up, "did dad visit you at the hospital a lot?" Prue asked, trying to make the question easy for Penny to answer.

Penny starred at the table, then finally nodded.

Prue remained calm for the sake of her sister, but inside she was boiling.

"Prue, don't be made, daddy didn't do anything. I just wanted to know him," Penny spoke up.

Her eyes looked so helpless, Prue felt bad.

She watched her sisters eyes well up with tears and they began to fall. "If daddy is alive, why can't he be with us?" Penny cried.

Prue's heart broke, she never knew how much a child could be affected by these things.

She took Penny in her arms and shushed her, she rocked her back and forth.

Penny looked up at Prue, tears still streaming, "I know I'm just six, but I know daddy is good, he's my friend," Penny continued to sob.

Prue began to tear up listening to her sisters painful cries. "I'm so sorry Penny, I am, I wish you understood," Prue let her own tears fall.

----

Piper woke up and stretched. She heard noise coming from the kitchen so she knew Prue and Penny were up.

She walked to the doorway and heard what was happening.

She stood there quietly, watching with concern. Prue continued to hold Penny, she looked back a Piper with a concerned look as well.

Penny hardly ever cried, and when she did, it was never for such a long time.

Phoebe came strolling into the kitchen wondering what was going on.

"She'll be ok, she's just a bit upset," Prue told Phoebe who rushed to Prue's side.

"Is Paige still asleep?" Piper asked Phoebe, who nodded.

----

An hour passed and when Penny's tears finally subsided, she fell asleep in Prue's arms.

"Piper, can you take her, my arm is pretty much numb," Prue said.

Piper came and took the child from Prue. She took her and laid her on the couch.

"Was that about Victor?" Piper asked coming into the kitchen, "Did he hurt her?"

"No Piper, surprisingly not. I think he was actually a dad to her, unlike all those years with us, but I'm actually not mad about it. I can't be mad that he treated baby right, I'm so protective over her. She deserves a dad," Prue rambled on.

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "Seeing baby so upset really opened my eyes, maybe it's time we move on from the past," Piper said.

"I think because of Phoebe, Paige, Penny and even you, I'm able to put the past behind me and put you all first. I want the best childhood for Penny and Paige, it's so important to me to do that for them," Prue started to get emotional. "If that means putting aside my issues with Victor, then so be it. I never want to cause my baby sisters pain, and that's what I'm doing with all this bickering with dad, if he's really changed, then I'll let him see them," Prue finished, she rested her head on the newspaper that she'd been reading.

Piper ran her hand through Prue's thick hair, "me too," Piper agreed.

Prue sat up and walked over to the sink to put away her coffee mug.

"I may call dad and see if maybe he'll take the girls for a day while you and I are at work, and have them home before we get back, if he can do that, then we know he's at least changed a little. When we were young, he couldn't even do that," Prue said beginning to pace.

"Prue!" Piper said trying to snap Prue out of it.

"Don't let it stress you out, just relax, it will all be fine," she finished and turned Prue towards her.

"Understand one thing Prue, our little sisters love us more than anything in the world. We're all they have. You can take baby steps, they will love you for trying. You don't have to rush into this," Piper gave Prue a hug. "You're doing the best that you can."

---

"Remote!" Paige yelled.

The remote disappeared in orbs and reappeared in Paige's hand.

"Paige! You can't do that! The book said that's personal gain, I'm telling Prue," Phoebe got up and walked out of the sunroom.

Paige shrugged and started watching television.

--

When Phoebe entered the kitchen, Prue was at the table at her laptop and Piper was reading a book about cooking at the kitchen counter.

"Prue, Paige was using her powers for personal gain," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, just tell her stop alright?" Prue said without looking up from the computer.

Phoebe scoffed and went back to watch T.V.

"Piper, you know what we should do?" Prue asked.

"No, what?" Piper replied closing her book and setting it down on the counter.

"We should go on vacation," Prue said.

Piper looked curious, "To where?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm looking at places right now, I like the idea of renting a house in the wilderness," Prue said scrolling the pages on her computer.

"We need some time to just get away," she finished.

"I like that idea, I've always wanted to go to Colorado, up in the mountains," Piper replied.

"I say we go next weekend, and stay for a week, what do you think?" Prue asked finally looking up from her computer.

"If I can get off work, I'm all for it Prue, we do need a vacation with just us sisters, it'd be fun," Piper answered leaning over Prue's chair to see what she was looking at.

---

"Did you ever get in contact with dad?" Paige asked.

"No, not yet, but I will," Phoebe answered.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just ask Prue and Piper?"

"Yes, Paige, I'm sure, Prue would never allow it," Phoebe answered rolling her eyes, "it's so lame," she sat up and turned off the television.

"I'm bored," she said.

"Yeah me too, Piper doesn't work today, we should go somewhere," Paige said.

---

"Maybe Colorado would be fun, look at this cabin! It has three bedrooms and it's beautiful," Prue said turning her computer so Piper could see.

"Wow, and it's a good price," Piper replied taking a look.

"Yeah," Prue stood up.

"I've got to head into work, try and get those days off, and don't tell the girls!" Prue hugged Piper and went to get ready.

---

"Piper, what are you doing today?" Phoebe asked coming into the kitchen with Paige.

"Going into work for a bit, then cleaning up the house, which reminds me, you two need to clean your rooms," Piper said.

Phoebe and Paige sighed.

"But Piper! We're bored!" Paige flung herself at Piper and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry missy, you can clean your rooms, that way maybe later we can go out. If you help me clean, we'll go do something," Piper answered looking into Paige's chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay, we will," Paige answered.

----

Prue came downstairs and Penny was still fast asleep on the couch, Prue was hesitant to leave.

She kissed Penny's head and adjusted her blanket.

"Bye sisters, have a good day," Prue said coming into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Phoebe.

"I love you!!" Prue said loudly, kissing all over Phoebe's face.

"Ew, weirdo!," Phoebe said pulling away and wiping her face. Prue smacked her on the butt.

"Bye Prudence," Phoebe said back.

Prue moved to each sister and gave them hugs and kisses.

"Keep an eye on Penny," she said to Piper.

"I will," Piper answered.

Prue blew a kiss and walked out the back door.

"Keep them safe," Prue spoke out loud.

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, with one look back at her sisters in the kitchen, she closed the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

Prue arrived at Buckland's, she went strait into her office and called her sisters to make sure that they were all okay.

"We're fine Prue," Phoebe said. "I love you," Prue told her before hanging up.

Prue sat down at her computer and pulled up the cabin that she was thinking of renting.

Ever since her promotion at Buckland's she'd been wanting to get her sisters out of the city and on a fun vacation, something she didn't do much of as a child. She looked at the dates and put them cabin on reserve.

She looked around and then began working on her work.

---

Phoebe sat by Penny at the breakfast table. Penny at her cereal and then looked at Phoebe.

"Why are you staring at me?" the six year old asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I'm not," she answered taking a big bite of her food.

Paige came into the kitchen, "Penny, want to go to the park today?" She asked. Penny shrugged.

"She's in a bad mood," Phoebe answered for her. "No! I'm not!" Penny snapped back.

Paige went and bent over and whispered something in Penny's ear. Her blue eyes got big, and her mouth wide with excitement, and she agreed to go to the park.

"What'd you say?" Phoebe asked.

"That we're going to have ice cream," Paige said holding up a ten dollar bill. "Where'd you get that?" Phoebe asked.

"Prue!" Paige replied enthusiastically. "She said we can get ice cream today, but we have to clean too," she finished.

"Yeah, Piper said the same thing," Phoebe replied with a dramatic sigh.

"My stuff is already clean," Penny said. "That's because Prue and Piper clean it for you!" Phoebe said back. "Nu-uh! I clean it up by myself!" Penny argued. Phoebe didn't even bother responding.

"Why don't we go the pool instead," Phoebe suggested."Then we can get ice cream."

Penny and Paige seemd to like that idea.

"Okay," they both agreed. Phoebe always new the fun palces to go.

"Well let's get ready and then we can leave within the hour okay? Wear your sandals or crocs, no flip flops, we have to walk a ways," Phoebe told her sisters who ran upstairs.

----

Penny jumped into the pool as soon as they entered the gate.

"Penny seriously, you're going to sit the entire time if you don't listen to me," Phoebe threatened as Penny bobbed around in the shallow end.

"Why is no one else here?" Paige asked while Phoebe helped her put on sun tan lotion.

Paige ran and jumped into the pool and Penny got out to get lotion on as well.

Once she finished, Phoebe sat down and put her feet in the water. She kept a close eye on Penny and Paige playing in the water.

---

After seeing a sudden movement in the bushes, Phoebe looked around.

She continued to stare until a demon appeared right in front of her. Phoebe gasped.

"You charmed ones make it so easy," he said grabbing Phoebe and covering her mouth.

Suddenly the pool began to develop big waves.

Paige started to paddle to the side, while Penny was sitting on a raft.

Phoebe wrestled with the demon and he held her tighter.

"Hold on Penny, don't let go!" Paige yelled at her sister.

The waves got higher and higher flipping Penny off the raft and into the deep end.

Paige climbed out of the pool and ran around to the side to try and help Penny.

Just as she reached out to grab her sister, a demon shimmered in and grabbed her, covering her mouth as well.

Paige tried to focus on orbing but she couldn't, she was frozen with fear.

Penny slipped under water over and over. She gasped for breath each time she came to the surface.

"Phoebe!" Penny cried as she tried to hold her head above the waves.

The demon laughed as Penny slipped under water. Phoebe and Paige both started to cry as the demons held their mouths shut.

Paige starred furiously at the water and could no longer see her sisters form.

Before she knew it the demon blew up and she was released.

She went to help Phoebe when her demon shimmered out, letting Phoebe fall to the ground.

Phoebe coughed for air and Paige ran to the edge of the pool.

They looked for Penny as the waves subsided, but couldn't find her.

Paige began to look around. They heard a gasp and coughing, and turned around to find Penny on the side of the pool near the grass.

Phoebe pulled Penny into her arms and they both gasped for air and started to cry. "Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

Penny nodded and Paige joined the hug. "I was scared," Penny said wiping her tears.

They held each other until they were shivering and cold.

----

Prue sat in her office when the phone rang. She picked up quickly.

"You're sisters are here," her secretary said.

"Which line?" Prue answered.

"They are here in the office," the secretary said, figuring Prue misunderstood.

Prue jumped up and opened her office door, she quickly closed it behind her and ran to the lobby.


	19. Chapter 19

Prue ran into the lobby to find her youngest sisters standing there.

"What's wrong?" Prue said pulling them down the hall to her office.

Penny looked miserable as she held Paige's hand.

Phoebe immediately began to tell the story. "We went to the pool, and there was a demon, we were the only ones there, he almost made Penny drown, but he somehow blew up!" Phoebe rambled. Prue looked at Penny, her face was pale and her eyes looked tired.

"Are you alright baby?" Prue asked. She sat down at her desk and pulled the smallest onto her lap.

"I don't want to fight demons anymore," Penny whispered completely crumbling into Prue's arms.

Prue didn't know what to say but that she loved her sister. There was no way that Prue knew of to get rid of this, but it wasn't worth putting her sisters lives in danger.

"Pheebs, where's Piper?" Prue asked still rocking Penny.

"She had to run to Quake for a while, that's why we decided to just go swimming," Phoebe answered. "Prue, I'm sorry I didn't protect them, I tried!" Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes instantly filled with tears.

"No, Phoebe, it's not your fault," Prue stopped her and took Phoebe into her embrace as well.

"I love you all, I'm sorry this happened," Prue said.

After a moment, the tears subsided. Prue embraced Penny and picked her up. "Let's go, I'll take the rest of the day off," Prue gave Phoebe and Paige a hug with her free hand and they walked out of the office.

------

When they arrived at the manor, Piper came running to the front door.

"Hello! Has anyone heard of answering their cell phones? I've been worried sick. Phoebe, where did you guys go?" Piper grabbed her sisters in a hug.

"Piper, relax," Prue said setting her bags down.

"They were attacked," Prue interrupted Piper, attempting to stop her rampage.

"And how did this child get her cast all wet?" Piper asked.

Phoebe's eyes got wide, somehow she had completely forgotten Penny's cast since the sling was off.

"It comes off tomorrow Piper," Prue said signaling for the girls to go upstairs.

Phoebe, Paige and Penny headed upstairs to get showered and dressed.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," Prue sat her bag down and headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing Prue?" Piper asked when Prue began taking items out of the cupboard.

"I'm making the girls oreos and peanut butter for a snack," Prue said grabbing peanut butter.

"Seriously Piper, you should've seen them when they came to Bucklands, It was awful, I don't know, but something has to change," Prue turned looked at Piper's reaction.

Piper turned with a blank face and shook her head. "I don't know Prue… I don't know," She drifted off.

------

Penny and Paige sat in their room while Paige brushed Penny's long dark hair.

"Are you okay after today?" Paige asked her.

Penny nodded, "Yeah, it did scare me though," she said. They sat in silence when Penny spoke up, "What you know what would be cool Missy?"

"What Buffy?" Paige said using Penny's other nickname.

"If we could move from room to room, like the demons, you know how they just appear out of no where?" Penny asked.

"That would be pretty awesome," Paige replied.

"I wonder how they do it, I bet they just think really hard of where they want to go and then it works!" Penny said turning to face Paige. "Let's try it!" Paige laughed.

The girls sat next to each other and closed their eyes. "Where should we think?" Penny asked.

"Think.. Kitchen!!" Paige said.

Penny nodded and they grabbed hands and thought as hard as an 11 and 6 year old could think.

Suddenly the two disappeared in blue lights and appeared again in the kitchen.

Prue and Piper screamed, causing Penny and Paige to scream as well.

"What was that!! Where did you come from??!?" Piper asked grabbing her chest in fright.

"From upstairs!" Paige felt a little light headed and grabbed the counter for support.

"I can't believe it worked!" Penny looked at Paige and they began to jump up and down cheering.

Prue looked at Piper. "Did you cast a spell?" She asked turning back to the girls.

Penny and Paige stopped. "No, we were in our room talking about how cool it'd be to be able to go from one room to another quickly, so we decided to try it," Paige replied.

"Do it again," Piper said. Prue looked at Piper confused and then agreed. "This time do it one at a time," Prue said, she wanted to know who's power it actually was.

Paige told Penny to think sunroom. Paige looked at Prue who nodded and Paige began to think first. She disappeared into blue lights and reappeared in the sunroom.

Piper walked out of the kitchen and followed Paige.

Penny looked to Prue for approval and Prue nodded for her to go. Penny did the same as Paige and reappeared in the sunroom.

Prue stayed at the counter with a look of complete confusion, "Now what's going to happen!" she said out loud to the sky. She didn't know who she was talking to, but something told her to look up. She sighed and turned and walked out of the kitchen to follow her sisters.


	20. Chapter 20

Days passed and Victor was finally in town. Phoebe sat on the bed when Piper came rushing into her room.

"I'm late for work, I can't find my brush anywhere Pheebs, where's yours?" she asked.

Phoebe pointed at her bathroom and giggled at the sight of her sister in panic mode.

Piper ran in there and came out brushing her hair.

"What are you doing today? You have to keep an eye on Paige and Penny, and I won't be home for lunch so please make them something to eat," she said.

"Okay," Phoebe laid back on her bed.

"Just reheat dinner from last night, there's leftovers," Piper threw the brush down. "Thanks!" she rushed out the door and down the stairs.

-----

Phoebe jumped off her bed and ran into Paige and Penny's room, they were both gone.

She thought about it and ran into Prue's room. She found Penny laying in Prue's bed watching cartoons.

"Penny, you need to get up and dressed soon okay?" Phoebe said.

"Why?" Penny asked sitting up.

"Because we're going out today, we're not just going to sit around here," she told her, "it's a surprise though," Phoebe with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Where's Miss at?" she asked.

"Right here," Penny pointed to the lump in the bed next to her.

"Paige! Wake up!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige flipped the covers off her head and laughed, "I am up, we've been awake since Prue left," she replied smoothing down her hair.

"Well, up! Shower! Time to get ready for today, if you know what I mean," Phoebe gave Paige stern eyes. Paige nodded and stretched to get up out of bed.

---

"Where are we going to eat?" Paige asked coming downstairs in her robe. Her dark hair was wet and put up into a towel.

"Roy's, that's where dad wants to go," Phoebe said pulling up her lap top.

"Dad messaged me, he said the car will be here to pick us up at 2:00," Phoebe replied.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Paige asked.

Phoebe frowned and glared at Paige, "Of course we should, I want to see dad, don't you?" she replied sternly, turning her attention back to her lap top.

"Sure," Paige turned and headed to get ready.

"But we could ask Prue and save us the trouble," Paige mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Paige shouted walking up the stairs.

"Paige, where are we going?" Penny asked as Paige entered their bedroom.

"Out to eat," Paige answered. "With Prue and Piper," Penny asked pulling up her dress.

"No.." Paige went into their bathroom and closed the door.

Penny sat on the bed and put on her new pink sandals.

She heard the phone ring and listened to see if Phoebe was going towards it to answer. She walked out of her room towards the phone only to be cut off by Phoebe who grabbed it.

Penny looked confused at the whirlwind that passed in front of her.

"Hello?" Phoebe said.

"Oh hey Prue, yeah, no, we're just sitting here, yep! Okay, love you bye," Phoebe hung up quickly.

"I thought we were going out to eat?" Penny asked.

"We are," Phoebe answered setting down the phone.

"Well then why did you tell Prue we were just sitting here?" Penny asked.

"Buffy, mind your own business, go finish getting ready," Phoebe scooted Penny towards her room.

"I am ready, You have to do my hair!" Penny shouted and fought Phoebe's push.

"Okay, go in Prue's room watch something while I get dressed," Phoebe said laughing at her sisters.

Penny scoffed and walked towards Prue's room with her hands on her hips.

----

The girls arrived at the restaurant just in time, Victor had just sat down.

They walked in behind the waiter who was going to lead them to their seats.

Penny held Phoebe's hand and dragged along beside her. "Buff! Pick up your feet and walk like a lady," Phoebe said bending down into Penny's ear.

Penny didn't say anything to her sister, she just kept walking.

Before Phoebe realized it, Penny was taking off towards the table where she spotted her father.

"There's my big girl!" Victor took Penny into his arms."Hi sweetheart," he kissed her cheek.

"Are we eating lunch with you daddy?" Penny asked.

"Yes, my lovely girl, you are!" Victor answered.

He gave Paige and Phoebe hugs and they sat down. "How are my girls?" He asked.

"Dad, we have so much to tell you.." Phoebe said beginning to talk to her father.

----

At Bucklands, Prue sat at her desk working when her secretary came in.

"Prue, your lunch meeting is at Roy's Restaurant okay? You need to be there in fifteen minutes," her secretary closed the door.

Prue got up and grabbed her purse, "Thanks for reminding me!" She shouted and walked out of the office.

She took a deep breath of fresh air as she walked outside into the busy San Francisco streets.

She thought about calling her sisters to check in but she had just spoken with Phoebe an hour before.

"Well.. To Roy's I go!" She walked to her car and pulled off towards the restaurant.


	21. Chapter 21

Paige sat watching Penny and Phoebe talk to their father.

Paige couldn't help but smile at the joy in her sisters faces.

"Missy?" Phoebe called. Paige snapped back to reality, "Dad's talking to you."

Paige looked up at her father with a smile.

"What sports do you play?" Victor asked her.

Paige thought for a second and joined back into the conversation.

----

"Hey Prue, where are you?" Piper asked her sister.

"Heading to my lunch meeting at Roy's, aren't you at work?" Prue answered.

"Yes, I have a lunch meeting today too. Have you talked with our little sisters at all?" Piper asked.

"Yes, why?" Prue replied instantly turning on the maternal protection.

"Just wondering Prue, I haven't had a chance to call home, that's all," Piper replied.

"Yeah, they're fine, I spoke with Pheebs, but I gotta go Piper, Ill see you at dinner, Love you!" Prue replied pulling into the restaurant.

"Okay, Love you bye," They hung up.

Prue opened up her mirror and fixed her make up, she then got out and walked into the restaurant.

She looked around for her co-workers at a table.

"Hello everyone!" Prue said sitting at the head of the table.

"Hello," Everyone responded.

"Prue, your younger sister are the cutest things ever, the youngest is a spitting image of you," Camden spoke up.

Prue looked confused, "Yes.. They are."

-----

A few minutes before Camden talked with Prue, Phoebe spotted her walking into the restaurant and ducted behind the menu.

"Prue is here," Phoebe mouthed to Paige. Paige's eyes got wide.

Before they could move Camden approached them.

"Well hello there girls," She said. "Hi Camden," Penny replied smiling.

"She works with Prue," Penny told Victor. Phoebe and Paige kept their eyes low.

"This must be your father," Camden asked shaking hands with Victor as Penny nodded.

"Yes," She answered.

"Uh, dad, we have to go to the bathroom," Phoebe pulled both her sisters up and toward the restroom.

"Good to see you Camden!" Penny said as Phoebe pulled her away.

"We are sooo dead!" Phoebe said to Paige.

"See, this is why we should've just asked Prue," Paige said beginning to frantically pace the bathroom.

----

Prue looked at Camden questionably.

"I'm going to the restroom," Prue got up and walked away before Camden could say anything else.

As Prue opened the bathroom door slightly, she heard two familiar voices talking.

She stood and listened.

"Prue, it's far to late to ask Prue now, she hates dad, we are d-e-a-d!" Phoebe said spelling it out.

"Dead?" Penny asked with a cute expression on her face.

Phoebe gave Penny an annoyed look, "Yes Buffy, dead," Phoebe answered.

Penny pumped her fist in excitement to be able to know what her sister was spelling.

Prue stepped into the bathroom.

Phoebe looked up and her and Paige froze in their places.

"Prue!" Penny said running at her sister.

The youngest had no idea what was going on.

"Hello there baby doll!" Prue kissed Penny's forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Out to lunch with daddy!" Penny smiled big, she looked up at Prue but kept her tiny arms around Prue's waist.

Phoebe and Paige sunk down, Penny had just ruined everything.

"Oh, are you now? Well isn't it rude to be in the bathroom while he's out there waiting?" Prue laughed.

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other in confusion.

Prue led them out of the bathroom.

"You're not mad?" Paige asked.

"No, I'm confused, you should've asked me, even though I do understand why you didn't," Prue said walking up to the table and hugging her father.

"Hey dad, thanks for taking my girls out," Prue smiled and Phoebe and Paige continued to eye each other.

"I have to get back to my meeting. Please get them back safely. I love all three of you, I'll see your cute little faces at dinner, call me when you get home please," Prue kissed and hugged each of her sisters and walked away.

Phoebe looked at Victor with the most astonished expression, "you and Prue get along now?" She asked.

Victor laughed at Phoebe's face, "we're working on it for you my princesses," Victor answered.

Paige sat back and sighed.

"Well that was easier than expected!" She said just as the food arrived and they continued to talk.


	22. Chapter 22

After work Prue returned to the manor. She opened the door to find all of her sisters at the dinner table waiting for her.

"Hello beautiful sisters," she sat her purse down and hugged each girl before sitting down at the table.

"Girls, before we eat, Piper and I have a surprise for you," she said. Piper nodded as Prue pulled the brochure out of her bag beside her.

Phoebe started to smile, anticipating what was coming.

"We're going to Massachusetts!" Prue said.

"WOW!" Paige got up and the girls started jumping around. "What are we going to do there?" Paige asked.

"There a cabin resort, whale watching, beaches, and lots of other stuff," Prue said.

"So are we staying in the cabin or at the resort?" Phoebe asked.

"The cabin is part of the resort, it's not really a cabin, it's more like a house," Prue answered handing Phoebe the brochure.

"Oh Pretty!" She said handing if off to Paige.

"We haven't been on vacation in a long time," Phoebe said.

"I know Pheebs, that's part of ht reason Piper and I wanted to do this so quickly," Prue answered.

"When do we leave?" Penny spoke up. She hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Our flight is Friday evening right after dinner," Piper answered reading the itinerary.

----------

The night before the girls were packed and ready to leave.

"Goodnight," Prue said closing Phoebe's door. She sighed and went downstairs to talk to Piper.

The next day Phoebe, Paige and Penny spend the whole day waiting for the oldest sisters to return from work.

In the morning, Prue and Piper put all of the bags into Prue's car

. "Dad will be here to take us to the airport later tonight okay?" Prue told Piper, who nodded.

Penny came downstairs in her footy pajamas just as Prue and Piper came back into the house.

"Aw, there's my baby," Prue took Penny into her arms.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye," she looked at Prue and then Piper.

"We haven't left yet," Piper said squeezing past her sisters and kissing Penny on the head as she headed for the kitchen.

"Are your sister's awake?" Prue asked picking Penny up and carrying her into the kitchen.

Penny shook her head and rested it on Prue's shoulder.

"We're leaving today right?" Penny asked.

"Yes Buff, Dad will be here later," Prue sat Penny on the counter.

"Prue, Really? Get her off the counter," Piper said eyeing the eldest sister. Prue laughed and put Penny on the ground.

"Okay baby, we have to get going, tell Phoebe the "to do" list is on the counter and needs to be done," Piper said putting the lid on her and Prue's coffee mug.

They heard quick footsteps upstairs, Prue looked at Piper and then Paige appeared in the kitchen, her dark hair was all tussled and her face looked confused. Paige went strait for Piper and wrapped her arms around her.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye," Paige said. Her voice was all groggy and rough, which caused Piper to laugh.

"We were just getting ready to come up," Piper said holding Paige against her.

Paige was always very close to Piper and Penny with Prue. They looked to them for comfort. The oldest hugged and kissed their sisters goodbye, "Get the list done okay?" Piper told Paige. Paige nodded and she and Penny waved as Prue and Piper drove away.

Closing the door, the two went to watch morning cartoons.

------

Once Phoebe woke up , the three spend the day blasting music and cleaning the manor.

While Phoebe was cleaning the bathroom, Paige stood in the door way talking to her.

"Do you think any demons will attack us on vacation?" Paige asked.

"Well, I read in the book that the manor is our locator, if that makes sense," Phoebe paused and looked at Paige.

"Since were new witches, the demons can't locate us unless we use our powers a lot. So as long as we don't and there's no innocents for us to save, then we're fine," Phoebe replied.

"I sure hope so," Paige said getting back to her chores.

-----

Victor opened the door to the manor, his hands were full of food for the girls to eat.

"Phoebe!! The place looks great!" he said finding his middle daughter in the conservatory watching television.

"Hey dad!" Phoebe took the bags from Victor and put them on her dining room table, then hugged her father.

"Where are your sisters?" Victor asked.

"They were showering, they'll be down in a minute," Just as Phoebe finished her sentence her sisters came downstairs in sweatpants and t-shirts that Prue had laid out for them.

"Daddy!" Paige and Penny ran toward their father and embracing him in a big hug.

"You did a great job cleaning girls," he said kissing them on the head.

Piper entered the manor and set her purse down. "Flights at 8, let's eat!" she said hugging her dad.

"Where's Prue?" She asked.

"Right here," Prue said coming in the door. The family sat down to eat.

"You girls did wonderful cleaning, it looks great!" Piper said.

The three looked at each the rand smile. "Yeah, props to you sisters!" Prue smiled.

-------

An hour later the girls were in the car with Victor on the way to the San Francisco airport.

"Dad, drop us off at the South Gate," Piper said reading off the paper.

"I'll park and help you all inside," Victor responded.

"Yeah, Piper, don't be so rude," Phoebe said sticking out her tongue at her sister.

Piper rolled her eyes. When they pulled into the airport, Victor parked and helped the girls get their things inside.

As they approached the gate Victor hugged each of his girls tightly. "Love you," he said to them.

"Have a wonderful trip, call me when you get there please," He said looking at Prue.

Prue smiled, "Bye dad," she said. "Watch the little ones," he said walking away. Prue nodded.

"Penny and Paige, I want you holding hands and walking in front of me at all times, and Phoebe I want you by Piper, she'll be leading," The girls turned and waved at Victor before going through the gate.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Phoebe said as the gate closed behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sit tight, I'm going to check us in," Prue told her sisters as they stood outside the resort. "Wow, this place is gorgeous!" Phoebe said looking around with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're going to have so much fun!" Paige spoke up.

Piper looked around, "Where's Penny?" She asked, immediately becoming worried.

"Piper, she went with Prue, relax!"

---

"What do you think munchkin?" Prue asked Penny. Penny shrugged and held onto Prue's hand.

"Pretty, but if it was light outside we'd be able to see more, " she responded.

After waiting to check in, Prue and Penny went outside to find their sisters. "That took long enough," Piper said.

"Yeah, the line was pretty long, I'm glad Buffy kept me company," Prue said winking at Penny. The girls sat quietly, looking at one another. The exhaustion was obvious.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to our cabin!" Prue said leading the way.

"Is it a long walk?" Phoebe asked.'

"A van is picking us up in a moment, we just have to walk to the car pick up spot," Prue answered rolling her suitcase.

"Penny, do you have somebody's hand?" Piper asked. The six year old looked around.

"Everybody's hands are full," Penny replied walking between Phoebe and Paige.

----

When they arrived at the cabin, Phoebe and Paige began to shriek with excitement.

"Phoebe Jayne! Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Piper said grabbing her heart.

"Paige did it too!" Phoebe said jumping out of the car.

"Wow!!! This is even prettier than the manor!" Piper opened the door so that her sisters could enter, she flipped on the light and turned to see Prue trying to carry all the bags.

"Girls, get your bags, Prue is not the personal bag carrier, after you do that, then you can look around," Piper said shuffling them back to Prue, who mouthed thank you in return.

Prue let the girls run around and look at everything and before she knew it they were sound asleep in their rooms.

Prue and Piper sat on the couch later on, drinking tea. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" Piper asked. "I mean.. today?" she finished.

"I say we let the girls sleep as long as they want, then just relax around here for the day, we have a pool, so let's take full advantage of it," Prue responded taking a long sip of her tea.

Piper smiled, "Sounds like a wonderful plan to me, I think out to dinner tomorrow night or tonight sounds good too, because I don't want to cook," she said.

Prue nodded. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you.. Later today?" Prue laughed at Piper's confusion.

"Yes, later." Piper hugged Prue and headed to turn the kitchen light off.

"Goodnight," they both whispered, heading off to the bedrooms.

---

The next morning Prue was the first one up, she was too anxious to try and sleep in late.

She couldn't wait to just relax and spend the entire day with her sisters, something she always loved to do. She was careful to quietly go downstairs and not wake her sisters.

After making a cup of coffee, Prue headed outside to read on the deck above the pool. She could see the waves of the ocean crashing against the shoreline and breathed a sigh of relief. "No stress!" she said out loud. She watched a guy jog across the sidewalk near the pool. "_He looks familiar," _she thought. Shrugging it off, Prue put on her sunglasses, and began to read.

----

Piper turned over in bed and looked around her room. She sat up slowly and checked the clock, _"Wow, I actually slept in today!" _She thought.

Putting on her robe, Piper stretched and slowly went downstairs.

She saw the back door open and went to the deck where Prue was sitting. "Good morning sister," Piper said bending down and kissing Prue on the head.

"Hey Pipe!" Prue took off her sunglasses.

"The girls still asleep?" she asked.

Piper nodded, "Sound asleep," she answered sitting down beside Prue.

"I really hope this vacation is fun for them," Piper said.

"Me too, it better be demon free," Prue answered.

Piper rested head on the chair, soaking in the sunlight, she yawned and closed her eyes, "I sure hope so."


	24. Chapter 24

"Canon ball!!" Paige and Penny screamed as they jumped hand and hand into the pool

"Careful girls!" Prue called out, she was reading a magazine next to Piper, who was tanning.

"Where'd Pheebs go?" Prue said looking around.

Paige got out of the pool to jump off the diving board. "Phoebe, went to the bathroom inside the resort," she answered.

Prue nodded and kept reading.

"Want to play sharks and minnows?" Paige asked Penny.

"I'm the minnow!" The 6 year old said jumping up on a raft and attempting to float away.

Prue looked up again and watched her sisters with a grin, she loved seeing them play games together, that is, if they didn't argue.

Phoebe came back and dived into the deep end.

"We're playing sharks and minnows Pheebs," Paige told her.

"I'm assuming you're the shark?" Phoebe responded backing away from Paige. Paige nodded and chased after her.

----

Later in the afternoon, the girls were dried off, dressed, and walking through an aquarium.

"Can we go in that tank?" Penny asked pointing at the shark tank where a scuba diver was preparing to swim.

"Not unless you want to get ate!!" Paige yelled. Piper shushed Paige who was ducked behind Prue to miss Piper's swat.

"Scuba divers can, but I hardly think that they'd allow such an adorable 6 year old to dive in a tank with a bunch of sharks," Piper said with a laugh.

"Look!" Phoebe said, she had moved ahead and was looking at a sea turtle directly against the glass in front of her face.

"Wow!" Penny said pressing her face against the glass.

"Hi Mr. Turtle!" she said. "Prue, can we get on of these?" Penny asked.

Prue snorted, "No, kiddo, we cannot," She answered leading her sisters to the next tank.

"Prue wont let us get a dog, so we definitely can't have a turtle," Paige answered.

Prue rolled her eyes, "Piper is allergic to dogs, Paige, let it go," Prue said showing Penny one of the fish in the tank.

Paige and Phoebe took off and Piper chased after them, "Phoebe and Paige don't run!" Piper said going through random doors, that the girls had ran through.

Prue and Penny followed and the doors closed behind them.

-----

"We're going to a what?" Phoebe asked stepping out of the bathroom into the sitting area.

"A water park!" Penny answered, her bright blue eyes were full of excitement.

"Yes, a water park today and out on a boat tomorrow," Piper replied.

"This is the best vacation ever!" Phoebe said going to put her suit on.

"Take Penny!" Piper called after her.

Penny just sat and starred at Piper.

Piper looked back at her for a minute then said, "Well go!"

Penny jumped up and chased after Phoebe. Piper just sat there shaking her head, laughing.

---

Late that night after going to the water park and taking scuba diving lessons, Prue carried the sleeping 6 year old up the beach to the cabin

"Prue?" A voice called.

Prue turned around to see a man in the distance, the same guy she had seen running earlier.

"_How does he know my name?_" Prue thought.

She stopped and he moved closer. Prue's eyes got wide, "Andy?" she asked.

She was shocked as Andy embraced her.

"Hi, Wow! It's been forever, how are you?" Prue balanced the sleeping child, who had her arms tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Let me get her inside, you can come in," Prue started to walk towards the cabin.

"Wow, nice place," Andy said holding the door open for Prue.

"Who are you here with?" he asked.

"My sisters, how about you?" Prue asked back.

"My dad and brothers are here with me, is that Penny?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, probably a lot bigger than the last time you saw her, she's 6 now," Prue told him, watching Penny sleep.

"Wow, she was probably about to turn 3 when I saw her last," Andy answered exited the room.

"So, are all your brothers here? The girls will be thrilled to see them," Prue said.

"Yep, Leo, Glen, and Cole are all here, we also have our little cousin Kendall with us. Dad is here on business, so we tagged along, we haven't seen him since we got here," Andy laughed. "We should try and get everyone together for dinner or something," he finished.

Prue nodded, "That'd be great, I'm sure we can figure something out," she replied with a smile.

"Well, I've got to get going, my brothers are waiting for me, let me write down my number for you," Andy said.

Prue got a pen and paper and handed it to him.

"It was good to see you! You still look beautiful as ever, I hope to see you again soon Prue," he hugged her and left.

Prue fell on to the couch with a sigh, "this is gonna be interesting," she kicked her feet around excitedly and squealed, "let the vacation begin!"


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Prue was the first one awake as usual, Penny came into the room and hopped on the bed.

"What are you doing Prue?" She asked in the sweetest way possible.

"Watching TV, why are you so cute?" Prue asked her.

Penny shrugged, "Phoebe said I'm not," she answered as Prue took her into her arms.

"Oh, but you are!" Prue smothered her in kisses, causing the child to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ok, Ok!" Piper said coming into the room and sitting on Prue's bed as well.

"What the agenda?" she asked.

"Whale watching this afternoon and going over to the islands for a tour and dinner, that's it for today, but Piper, guess who's here?" Prue said excitedly.

Piper sat back against the headboard and waited for Prue to tell her.

"Andy, Leo, Cole, and Glen," Prue replied. Piper's brown eyes got wide. "What?!" she asked.

"Yeah, I ran into Andy when I was bringing Buffy back here last night," Prue responded.

"I can't believe it, we haven't seen them in what, 3 years?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded, "They want to have dinner," she said.

"Who wants to have dinner?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige entered the room.

"The Trudeau's are here!" Prue said.

"Oh my gosh, Cole's here!" Phoebe screeched.

"Oh, that's right, you saw Cole at camp, that's funny, but yes, they are here because their dad is on a business trip," Prue replied covering her ears to drown out Phoebe's screech.

"Well are we gonna spend time with them" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded, "I'm sure we will, but today were going whale watching," she said enthusiastically.

"But that's not til later, so we're just gonna lounge here until then," Piper added.

The girls sat silently, all lost in their own thoughts.

"I miss daddy," Penny spoke up.

"Me too!" Paige added in agreement.

"I wonder what he's doing right now," Phoebe added.

-------

Victor sat in his hotel room on business in San Diego California when his secretary called him.

"Victor, we have a girl on the phone saying she's your daughter?" she said over the phone intercom in his office.

Victor laughed, " which one of my girls is it? Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, or Penny?" He asked.

"No, she said her name is Candace," The secretary replied quite irritated.

Victor froze, "Candace?" he repeated.

"Yes," she answered. "

Send her through," Victor immediately answered picking up the phone to wait.

"Victor Bennett," he said.

"Hi, it's Candace," a quiet voice said.

"Candace, darling, how are you? I haven't heard from your mother in a while, is everything okay?" Victor asked.

"That's just it… everything's not okay, mom died a couple months ago," Candace paused to regain composure.

"Dad, we have no where to go, they tried placing us in foster care, but I'm too old, no one wants us, and they recovered mom's will and she said that you were the one she wanted to take care of us, I know you already have other kids, and don't want anymore but.." Candace drifted as Victor interrupted her.

"Candace, slow down, is there someone I can talk to? Of course I'll do whatever it takes, you're my children just as much as the others," Victors stomach dropped.

"_All of my kids are without a mother,_" he thought.

He didn't even have time to take in the news before Candace gave him the number to their social worker and he had to make the call.

That night Victor sat in his hotel room looking up flights for early the next morning to arrive in Tennessee, with his work schedule there was no way he'd have any other time to get them.

------

Victor woke up early the next morning to catch his flight to Tennessee.

"How am I going to tell my girls that I had an affair," he said to himself. "And not just that, how am I going to put witches and mortals together in one family?"

Victors stomach was full of butterflies the entire flight. He arrived in Nashville and rented a car to go.

When he arrived at their foster home, his stomach was hurting, he hadn't seen them in two years.

He walked up the walk way and paused before knocking on the door. When he finally knocked, Candace opened the door. She was beautiful, looked a lot like Piper and Phoebe.

"Hi," she said embracing him."Thank you so much for coming," she cried. She had missed Victor so much.

Victor held her until she finally let go. She looked up at him, " I'm sorry, Lauren and Garland are around her somewhere, they're both sick, but ready to leave," Candace headed for the stairs and a woman came out of the kitchen to talk with Victor.

"Hello Victor, I'm Anne, the girls foster mom, I'm happy you're here," she reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I just have a few questions, how are the girls doing?" Victor asked.

"They're doing okay, the younger two are a bit under the weather right now. They went to a different foster home this past weekend and picked up something," Anne said.

"Garland is struggling with it the most, she's young, but she adjusts well with the help of her sisters," Anne finished.

Candace came downstairs with the younger two in tow. Lauren went strait for her dad and hugged him, while Garland stood holding Candace's hand.

"Let's sit," Anne said leading Victor and the girls to the couches.

"Girls, do you have all of your stuff ready?" Anne asked.

Candace nodded, "Only the stuff we're taking on the plane," She answered.

"Okay, now listen, Victor is going to be taking you, we want this to work so you can have a permanent family okay?" Anne had explained it once but wanted Victor to hear it.

"Victor, I put this binder together of things they like and dislike that I've learned so far this month, Candace helped me out," Anne said.

"But alright, let's get your things," Everyone got up and went to get everything. Candace just smiled, "Things may finally get better," she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Back in Massachusetts the girls had no idea what was going on in California.

"Only 3 days left of vacation, we better make the best of it!" Phoebe said while the girls sat having dinner at their resort.

"Yeah, but you guys have enjoyed this vacation so far, right?" Prue asked.

"Yeah!" Phoebe and Paige said in unison. "Thank you for bringing us," Phoebe finished taking a huge bite of her food, causing Prue to smile.

Piper came back from the restroom with Penny in tow. "There was a lady farting in the toilet next to us!" Penny said giggling.

"Yes, and Buffy thought poking her head under the stall would some how help the situation," Piper laughed and Prue snorted.

"I just wanted to see what she looked like!" Penny said sitting down.

"Just finish your dinner," Piper said sitting down as well.

Penny stuck her tongue out at Phoebe and Paige who were laughing.

"We're still going rafting with the boys tomorrow right?" Paige asked once the laughing subsided.

"Yes, unless it rains or something," Phoebe and Paige knocked on the table.

"Knock on wood Prue, you're gonna jinx us!" Phoebe said. Prue rolled her eyes and knocked on the table.

After dinner, the girls were in their cabin watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Prue got up to answer.

"Andy?" she said opening the door all the way.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go for a walk on the beach," he asked.

Prue looked back at her sisters, "Well.. We're watching.." "Just go Prue! See you later!" Piper interrupted without even turning around.

Prue smiled, "let me get my jacket," Prue went to get her jacket and kissed each sister goodbye.

"You'll get Buffy into bed right?" Prue whispered to Piper.

"Prudence, we will be fine, have fun, and no calling to check on us!" Prue swatted Piper and turned to Andy.

"Ready?" he aksed. Prue nodded and followed him out the door.

"I still can't believe how grown up your sisters are," Andy said.

"I know, tell me about it, they're getting to old," Prue responded.

"It's been so great spending time with you again, I really did miss you." Andy said.

"I missed you too Andy, really," Prue replied with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Andy asked.

"I'm okay, it's stressful with my sisters sometimes. Especially the younger ones. I want to protect them all the time, and be with them, but they're growing up and don't need me as much," Prue said.

"I can tell just by the way you interact with them that they need you Prue. Penny looks to you for everything," Andy replied.

"Really?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, definitely, she's so cute!"

Prue nodded and smiled big at the thought of her precious 6 year old sister, "she's a sweet girl, whenever I'm in doubt or having a bad day, she brightens it with my one smile or a hug, because I know how much I mean to her," Prue answered.

Andy grabbed her hand, "Penny's not the only one you mean something to," He stopped her from walking and pulled her in for a kiss.

He paused just before their lips met and put his hands on her face.

"You are and always have been my everything," Andy said, Prue smiled and kissed him.

They stood on the beach with the waves hitting their legs.

Andy spun Prue around then picked her up in the cradle position and she laughed, "It's so good to see you smiling," he said holding her in his arms.

"Andy, you've always made me smile!" Prue tried to get him to her down but his grip was firm.

Prue reached down and tickled him causing him to let her go.

Both Prue and Andy lost their balance and fell into the water.

Prue laughed uncontrollably as Andy fell beneath her and the waved crashed over them. Andy pulled Prue down completely on top of her and kissed her again.

They kissed until they were both blue in the lips. Prue shivered and Andy pulled her up out of the wet sand.

"It must be so late, we should probably get going huh?" Prue said. "Yeah," Andy agreed and they began walking back.

When they arrived at the resort, all of the girls were sound asleep in their rooms.

"Andy, thank you so much for taking me on a walk, and making me smile, I needed that," Prue smiled.

Andy tucked Prue's wet hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful, I can't wait to see you tomorrow," Andy kissed her and walked away.

Prue watched him go with a huge smile on her face. She watched him start to jog and eventually run out of sight. She closed the door and reality set in and shivered. " Brr!! Shower time!" Prue headed for the bathroom and closed the door.

In California, Candace laid in the hotel suite thinking about the days events.

The girls had gotten into bed early after the hectic day.

"Candace, are you awake?" she heard Lauren whisper.

"Yeah," Candace answered.

"Are you scared about all of this?" Lauren asked.

"Not really, I mean, I'm nervous to meet his other kids, but Laurie, this is the best thing for us, I can't provide for you both on my own, I'm only 20," Candace replied propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, but you'll be 21 soon enough, how old did he say his other children are?" Lauren asked.

"I think 21, either 18 or 19, 14, 11, and 6?" Candace answered.

"Wow, that's cool, I'm excited to meet them, but really scared at the same time. But it's cool that we all fit right between their ages," Lauren replied.

"Yeah, I cant believe there's going to be 8 of us.. my main concern is that they're going to hate us"

"Me too, but everyone likes you Can, you have nothing to worry about," Lauren replied shifting in bed. "Garland is practically on top of me!" she whined.

"Move her over!" Candace said with a quiet laugh.

"I tried, but whatever, I'm tired," Lauren yawned.

"Goodnight, thanks for taking care of us," Lauren reached for Candace's hand. "I love you!" She whispered.

"I love you too," Candace squeezed her hand. "Sleep tight," they both rolled over and fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Paige woke up and went into the kitchen to find Prue outside on the balcony. "Hey what are you doing out here?" Paige asked sitting down next to Prue.

"Just thinking," Prue answered.

"Ok.. well why are you smiling like that?" Paige asked looking around in confusion. "No reason," Prue replied with a laugh.

"How was your walk with Andy last night?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"It was perfect," Prue sighed and Paige cringed at the thought. "When are we leaving?" she asked.

"2 hours, is anyone else up?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded, "Piper is in the front room reading a magazine, she said if you were out here to let her know, so I assume she's going to come talk to you, I'm going to get in the shower," Paige got up and went inside.

"Piper! Prue is out there," She shouted.

"Missy Paige! Shush! There are people still sleeping," Piper said bopping Paige on the head with her magazine. Paige rolled her eyes and went to take a shower.

"Good morning beautiful sister," Piper kissed Prue on the head.

"Hey Pipe!"

"So, please tell me about your night," Piper asked curiously.

"Um, it was perfect, Piper, it was like we had never been apart," Prue answered with a smile.

That's great Prue, it's good to see you so happy, what did you guys do, I thought I heard you in the shower late at night,." Piper paused, "Wait.. Do I want to know?" she asked.

Prue smirked, "We just talked, kind of like old times, and yeah we kissed, but it didn't go further than that." Prue said.

"What were you taking a shower for then?" Piper asked.

"Well we fell into the water, made out in wet sand," Prue smiled extra big and Piper smiled too, "that's so romantic! You and Andy always had the best stories," Piper scoffed in jealousy.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast Pipe?" Prue said getting up.

"Water?" Piper answered. Prue swatted her in the butt.

"I don't know, what do you want?"

They went inside and closed the door.

20 minutes later after making breakfast, Prue went into the room where Phoebe and Penny were asleep.

"Phoebe, wake up," Prue said planting a soft kiss on Phoebe's eyelid. It was something their mom used to do to all of them to wake them up, Prue never wanted her sisters to forget it.

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and looked at her big sister who was leaning over her. She then reached up wrapped her arms around Prue's neck.

"I had a scary dream," Phoebe said as Prue held her.

"What was it about?" Prue asked.

"Mom, I could see her dieing," Phoebe started to cry and Prue held her tight.

Their mother was a difficult subject for the girls at times.

"Aw Pheebs, baby, it's okay," Prue sat down and pulled Phoebe in for an actual hug.

Phoebe continued to cry softly, "I miss her," Phoebe said holding tight to Prue.

"I miss her too sweet girl, it's okay to miss her," Prue kissed Phoebe's forehead.

"Sometimes I think you're her, when you kiss me in the morning, but then it's not," Phoebe said.

Prue sighed, "Do you not want me to do that anymore?" she asked.

Phoebe looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Don't ever stop," she answered back.

Penny began to stir next to them and Prue rubbed her back, "I'm sorry I woke her up," Phoebe said.

"It's okay, she has to get up anyways," Prue answered.

"Prue," Phoebe said grabbing Prue's hand. Prue looked into Phoebe's chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you for being my sister, and being like my mom and taking the best care of me," Phoebe wiped her tears. "I really love you," she said.

"I love you too Pheebs," Prue answered holding her sister tight. "Now, let's get up and have some fun today," Prue laughed at Penny who was sitting up, hair a complete mess and looking confused.

"Good morning Buff!" Prue kissed the youngest and picked her up to take her to eat breakfast.

"Wait! Prue," Phoebe stopped her sister, "You don't think I'm a baby for this do you?" Phoebe asked with major concern written all over her face. "Absolutely not, sometimes I do the same thing, it's okay!" Prue reassured her.

Phoebe smiled at her sister and they walked to the breakfast table.

There was a knock at the door and Phoebe rushed to get it.

"Are you guys ready?" It was Glen, "Yes! We have bags, one sec!" Phoebe let him in and ran to get her stuff.

"Come on everyone, the boys are here!" Phoebe screamed.

Prue instantly got butterflies in her stomach. She finished braiding her pigtails and walked out into the foyer of their resort.

Penny came out in her bathing suit "Penny where's your cover up? And did you give Piper your change of clothes?" Prue asked stopping Penny. "Yes, and I'm getting my cover-up from Piper right now," Penny answered.

Prue watched her sister walk away, her long French braid swaying as she walked. Piper always made Penny's hair look so cute.

Prue turned around to go outside and found that Andy was right behind her. He wrapped her arms around her as she gasped.

"Andy! You scared the crap out of me," She giggled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I've been thinking about you constantly since last night," Andy said.

"Me too," Prue said with a huge grin. Andy smiled back at her.

"Is everyone in the car?" Prue asked Piper and Penny who were heading out to the car, "Yes, your bag is on the bed though," Piper went out and closed the door.

Prue started to get her bag, but Andy stopped her ad pushed her gently against the wall.

Prue was startled but relaxed as Andy kissed her passionately. "Oh Andy!" she said, he held her waist and kissed her again.

"Oh Prue," Andy said smiling, "You're absolutely stunning!" He said looking her up and down.

Prue giggled, her hair was in braided pigtails, she had a white sun dress over her swimsuit and hardly any make up, but yet Andy still thought she was beautiful.

She ran her hands up his chest, and turned to go get her bag. Andy swatted her on the butt causing her to scream.

"Andrew!" she said with a giggle.

"Prudence! Who would do something like that?" Andy said jokingly looking all around him.

Prue giggled and ran to get her bag.

"Ready for a fun day Mr. Trudeau?" She asked linking arms with him. "Any day with you is perfect!" Andy said skipping jokingly. Prue skipped with him as they headed out the door to the cars.


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone screamed as the rafts went down the large falls. Andy held tight to Penny as they went down.

"Are you having fun?" he asked her. Penny laughed and smiled big. "Yes!" she answered.

On the opposite raft Prue, Glen, and Phoebe screamed as they went downwards and passed up Andy, Penny, and Cole.

After they reached the bottom all 9 of them got out laughing and carrying on. "That was awesome!" Cole said. "Yeah it was! I wish we could do it again," Phoebe said.

"We've been rafting for over an hour! I'm pretty sure none of the young ones want to walk up the hill and do it over again," Prue answered grabbing Penny's hand.

"Where are we going now?" Phoebe asked. "I've got an idea," Andy said leading them to the cars.

When they arrived they were in a secluded area, "Andy where are we?" Prue asked slowly getting out of the car.

"Don't worry ladies, just follow us," The boys walked ahead and the sisters followed quickly.

"Wow! This is cool!" Paige yelled, she was walking next to Andy in front as they approached a waterfall with a rope hanging from a tree limb.

Andy ran for the rope and swung over the water and dove in. Cole followed and did the same thing. "Come on girls, which ones doing it first?" Leo asked.

Phoebe ran for the rope and followed the boys. Penny started to go for it but Prue stopped her. "Come on Prue, I got her, let her go," Andy called from the water. "Andy! seriously, you better grab her the minute she hit's the water," Prue said.

Penny rolled her eyes while Prue held her back. "Ok go ahead, but be careful," Prue said standing at the ledge as Penny ran to jump off. Penny ran and swung and then let go.

Prue gasped as she hit the water, Andy grabbed her as she swam to him. Prue sighed in relief as Piper went off after. When Prue went off, everyone was in the water laughing and splashing around.

"My dad was kill us if he knew we were doing this dangerous stuff," Prue said an hour later as Andy pulled her out of the water. The younger ones found a field and began to throw around a football and playbaseball while Andy and Prue laid on a blanket in the sun.

"Today has been so fun," Prue said. "I've never spent that much time in the water!" she continued. She sat up and began unbraiding her wet hair, Andy sat up to help, "is it weird that I can't stop looking at you? And I'm obsessed with your beauty," he asked. Prue laughed, "Is it weird that I can't stop thinking about you and I'm obsessed with your handsomeness?" she asked.

Andy kissed her forehead and she shook her hair out. She watched Paige, Glen and Penny running around playing tag, Piper and Leo sitting and chatting in the grass, and Phoebe and Cole throwing a football back and forth, it couldn't be more perfect.

That night the two families got together to have dinner, afterward they started a bonfire outside in the woods.

"We've never done this before!" Penny said, she was sitting on Cole's lap. "You've never done it before Penny, we used to all of the time," Phoebe said.

"At the manor?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, in our backyard, or at their house!" Phoebe answered.

Prue looked at Andy who was listening to the kids talk. He looked her way and she signaled for him to get up," He got up, "I'm gonna take the plates back inside and wash them so that the marsh mellow doesn't get stuck," Andy started picking up plates, "I'll help!" Prue got up and helped him.

"You guys walk together when you come back okay?" Prue said.

"Call before you leave here so we know you're walking and don't get killed or something," Andy joked. Cole laughed, "well seriously, call." Andy said.

Andy and Prue headed back to the resort. "What do you think they're doing?" Piper said to Leo, "Who knows.." Leo answered back.

Andy and Prue got back to the resort and took the plates to the sink. "Should we wash these?" she asked.

"Let's just put water on them and let them soak," Andy answered put his hands on Prue's waist.

He waited for her to fill the sink with water and soap and then turned her around so he could kiss her.

She smiled and let him kiss her over and over. She stopped him and looked into his eyes, "I can't believe I have to leave the day after tomorrow!" Prue said.

"I know, but we're back in San Francisco too, we'll be back at the end of summer to start school, my brothers are going to San Francisco Prep," Andy answered.

"Really?" Prue said excitedly, she jumped on Andy and gave him the most passionate kiss she could. "I'm so happy!" he spun her around and held her up.

Prue wrapped her arms around Andy's neck. He sat her up on the counter and kissed her again. Prue winced, "Are you sore from today?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" Andy swatted her playfully, "That rafting kicked my butt!" she said.

"Want a massage?" He asked her. Prue raised her eyebrow, "Yes sir! I do!" she said with a laugh."That would really be wonderful, my back is killing me!"

Andy pulled Prue down gently and grabbed her hand.

"Well I'll be your masseuse for tonight," Andy said with a smile, then his phone rang. "Aw hold on," Andy dug in his pocket and got it.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Andy said, it was Cole.

"Hey Andy, we were walking back and found a carnival, we're gonna go to it and then go back to our place and watch a movie, if you want we can bring Penny back," Cole said.

Andy looked at Prue, "They found a carnival and then they want to go back to our place, they said they'd bring Penny back here if you want?" he asked.

"No, just tell Piper to keep an eye on her, we're on vacation, oh and make sure the movie's appropriate unless she falls asleep," Prue said.

Andy told Cole the message, "Okay, well if we fall asleep at our place, the girls said they'd just go in dad's room and sleep, since he's not here," Cole said.

Andy nodded, "Okay whatever, that's fine, talk to you later, but Cole, you better behave," Andy hung up the phone.

"Well looks like we've got the place to ourselves for a while," Andy said. Prue smiled and walked into the T.V. room.

Prue laid down on the floor and Andy sat beside her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her. Andy ran his hand over Prue's back, "There!" she said. Andy pushed a little and Prue winced.

"Ok, it may hurt a little at first but then it'll feel better," Andy said as he propped himself up to massage her back.

At first, Prue seemed to wince at every touch but finally she relaxed and let Andy massage her.

Andy tried massaging her entire back but her sundress continued to get in the way.

"Here, let me go change into a t-shirt or something, I'll be right back, don't move," Prue kissed Andy and went to change.

Andy looked down at his cell phone and Cole had sent him a text saying they were staying at their place, and for him and Prue to behave.

He text Cole back saying they were and then put his phone down. Prue came out in an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

"Your hair is so pretty like that," Andy said, her hair had dried wavy with random curls.

Prue laughed, "funny Andy, real funny," She said laying back down.

"I'm serious, it's really cute, and different," Andy said running his hands through her hair.

"Well thank you," she replied.

"Want to turn on a movie?" Andy asked, he loved staring at Prue, but he felt awkward in the silence.

"Sure, we brought a ton, wanna watch something new or old?" Prue asked getting up.

"Doesn't matter," Andy asked starring at Prue who was now bent over looking in the thing of movies they brought.

"How about we turn on Sweet home Alabama?" she asked.

Andy nodded, "sure." Prue turned it on and turned off the lights so the only light was coming from the television and the hall lights in the foyer.

She laid back down and Andy gently began to rub her back again.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to lift up my shirt and do it?" Prue asked Andy, turning over to look up at him.

His eyes were planted on the movie but yet he was still rubbing her back, which was now her stomach since she had flipped over.

"Andy!" Prue laughed and snapped.

"Oh, sorry, what?" he said giving her his full attention.

"I said could you lift up my shirt and do it?" Prue asked.

Andy nodded and Prue moved her shirt up, He put his hand son her bare back and she shivered.

"You gave me the chills!" Prue said laughing.

She lifted her shirt partially and left the rest. Andy could tell Prue had no bra on.

He rubbed her bare skin and watched Prue's reaction to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Prue had her eyes closed and wasn't really doing much.

Andy then turned his attention back to the movie, he didn't want to go to far and ruin anything.

Prue could tell Andy was holding back and she didn't want him to. She wanted Andy to know she was comfortable with him, he was the only one she had ever slept with.

Andy finally turned his attention back to Prue who was giggling as Andy rubbed her sides, "Does that tickle?" He asked her. She nodded her head and he kept doing it. "Andy! Stop it!" she said between breaths. Andy stopped and Prue sat up, "thank you for the massage, it felt very good," she said.

"Anytime beautiful," Andy responded pulling Prue onto his lap so that she straddled him and sat on his thighs. "You're so adorable, do you know that?" Andy asked her.

Prue shrugged and blushed.

"Oh, don't be shy with me!" Andy tickled her and caused her to jump, Prue bounced right on Andy's manhood causing him to wince in pain. Prue instantly stopped, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm fine, it's a good thing you're tiny!" He said pulling Prue in for a kiss.

"Wait, are you sure your okay?" she pulled back.

"Yes Yes, I'm fine, now kiss me!" He demanded with a laugh.

Prue leaned in and kissed him. Andy grabbed Prue's waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so. He began running his hands under her shirt, caressing her stomach and sides making Prue smile as she kept kissing him.

"Wanna go to the bedroom?" Prue asked. Andy nodded and kept kissing her.

Prue let go of his kiss, "Race you!"

She took off towards the room and didn't get very far before Andy knocked her to the floor and pinned her there.

"Not so fast little lady," He ran his hands up her body causing her to shiver. He kissed her and then took off for the bedroom.

Prue managed to get around him and onto the bed, Andy tackled her gently and laid her down.

"Prue, I know this is so soon since we're just now seeing each other again after 4 years, but I want you to know that I've always loved you, I knew I would see you again, and well… I love you," Andy said.

Prue smiled, "Andy, I've always loved you and.. I love you too," she said looking into his eyes. "I've always wanted to be with you," she said. "I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else." "Me either Prue, I want to be with you forever," Andy said running his hands up Prue's side.

He planted a kiss on her stomach and looked into her eyes. She laid down, and Andy laid down next to her.

Prue climbed on top of him and began to kiss him again. He rested his hands on her lower back and played with the hem of her shirt.

Their kisses got more passionate by the minute and within 5 minutes Andy had Prue's shirt all the way up her back. They rolled over so that Andy was almost on top of Prue. He still had his hand inside her shirt. Each time he caressed her body, Prue would let out a small moan.

"Andy?" Prue said, completely breathless.

"Yes?" Andy asked pausing to breathe.

"I want to make love," she said.

Andy smirked and planted a trail of kisses all the way down to Prue's belly button. He got up, pulled off his shirt.

He went into the foyer to turn off all of the lights.

"Well I guess I'll take that as a yes," Prue laughed as Andy came in and turned off the light, he closed the door behind him.


End file.
